


Demigod Files

by GryffindorQueen1



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 25,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorQueen1/pseuds/GryffindorQueen1
Summary: Various One-Shots I've written for the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and for Heroes of Olympus. Some are also written by co-authors on Quotev.





	1. Vanity

Jason and I sat by the Sound together, not saying a word, just enjoying the combination of sunset, sand, and waves. Of course, until he said a word. 

" Y / N? "

I shifted my body towards him. I'd seen enough romantic comedies to know where he was going.

"Yes?"

He sighed. "Do you think I'm vain? That I only care about myself?"

I raised my eyebrows, and narrowed my eyes. "Who said that?"

"No on-"

"Jaaason, who said that?"

"No one."

"Really?"

"Really!" He pursed his lips and put two fingers on his temples, looking away. 

 

I gave him "the stare," and for once, it didn't work. He wasn't looking. I let out a frustrated sigh.   
"Whatever..."

It usually worked...  
  


"TheaphroditegirlssaidthatwewouldntmakeagoodcouplebecauseIcaretoomuchaboutmyselfbutIwanttomakeamoveandIcareaboutyou. Happy?"

That was more like it. Too bad I didn't hear.

"Sorry, what didya say, Jase? I'd be happier if I could understand what's coming out of your mouth... something about caribou?"

He slowly turned back to me, and leaned in.

I knew it!

Closer...  
Closer...  
And closer...  
Even clos-  
  


"You have an eyelash on your cheek... uh... I'll uh..." For once, the son of Jupiter looked shy and embarrassed.

 

I tugged the collar of his cap-sleeve and pulled him in. His lips moved against mine, and I forgot how long it was until I took a breath. I didn't care, though. The wind picked up slightly, and I smiled into the kiss. I pulled away, after who knows long, to see him shocked, a small smile creeping up on his lips.

No pun intended. 

"Jason, if you do that again, you'll start a tornado..." I laughed.  
  


"I don't care. All I care about right now is kissing you."


	2. Acceptance

"Jason. Just accept it..." Leo pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No! I can't like her! I just broke it with Piper... it's too soon!" The blond boy protested.

"It's been three months." Leo sighed.

"Yeah!" Jason nodded empathetically.

"Dude, calm down. You'll cause a tornado or something." Leo patted Jason's chest. "You  _do_ like her, right?"

 

"A lot..." He said guiltily.

"Then you shouldn't feel bad about it! I like Piper and all, but you've gotta admit, she had you whipped." Leo explained.

"No she didn't..." Jason was in denial.

"Oh yes, yes she did. Now, go get her before it's too late." Leo ordered.

Jason's head snapped towards Leo. "What?"

"She's going back home to Cali today, and you're going back to Jupiter next week." Leo stared at him blankly.

Jason shoved Leo and ran at full speed towards where he assumed you'd be.

"Yes!" He murmured under his breath, as he spotted you sitting by the basketball court. As always.  "Y / N!"

 

You turned your head to be swept into someone's arms. After the shock, you registered that the person was Jason and he was asking what you'd longed for.

"Wanna go to Camp Jupiter with me?" Jason's blue eyes glimmered with hope.


	3. Number Nine

"Pssst. Y / N, what's the answer to number nine?" Percy whispered.

"Percy... that's cheating," You sighed. 

"It's not cheating if you help me voluntarily..." He whispered back.

You let out a silent laugh the cute desperation on his face, then sighed. "Gimme your book, I lost mine."

He eagerly handed you his book from the other side of the desk as his shoulder slightly brushed yours more and more as he scooted closer.

' _Don't explode, don't explode, don't explode..._ _'_ You thought to yourself, more like prayed.

You quickly looked down at his book to occupy yourself. It was white text on black paper, to help with his condition. You facepalmed after two seconds of seeing the book, more specifically the number he circled. 

"Dude... this is number six. Your book was upside down."

 

"I know. I just wanted to sit closer to you," He smiled cheekily, giving you a small kiss on the cheek.

' _Gods, please help this dense boy..._ _'_ You were eternally grateful for being very patient. You knew you'd need it when dealing with Percy Jackson.


	4. Fight

(2 weeks before Christmas. Y/B/F/N= Your Best Friends Name. Y/N= Your Name)

I was with my best friend Y/B/F/N when suddenly I was doused in cold water from someone dumping their water on me. I turn around sputtering and coughing from it getting up my nose to see an angry blonde girl behind me.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" She shrieks. I frown, puzzled as to what's going on.

Who's her boyfriend? I'm pretty sure I don't know her or her boyfriend.

"Stay away from Percy Jackson!" She hisses.

"I don't know you. I really don't care what you think about me. I'm not a man stealer and besides I'm dating someone." I say confused. She walks away while flipping me off and I stand up and salute her.

  
"Good bye Princess b*tch." I call, trying to antagonize her. It works and she gets all in my face. I see her hand come back and then before I can move it connects with my cheek, my vision goes red and I jump on her. My fists clench and crash into her perfect nose, it cracks and suddenly I get flipped onto my back. 

She starts to beat the shit out of me and then she's pulled off by two guys, a blonde guy and Hispanic guy. A black haired guy with gorgeous eyes helps me up but I sink to my butt holding my head in my hands at the sight of the blood. I groan and close my eyes, putting my head between my knees.

"I'm gonna vomit." I groan and then feel a wet rag touching my face, cleaning the blood off of me. I'm then picked up and carried to an empty room, I sit on a chair and allow the boy to finish cleaning my face.

"I'm so sorry about Annabeth. She doesn't get that I broke up with her. She's convinced I'm hers." The boy says. "Why did she hit you?" He asks.

"I stood up and saluted her, saying good bye princess b*tch. So you're Percy?" I say, rubbing my nose.

"Here. Drink this slowly." Percy says handing me his water bottle. I take a drink and it's not what I expected, it tastes like a root beer float. Immediately I begin to feel better and the blood stops dripping.   
"There. Much better now? I can actually see your pretty face." Percy says and I chuckle but suddenly stop. He stops laughing and looks at me. "What's wrong?" He says urgently.

"WHAT DID YOU GIVE ME!?!?! Oh gods! I bet it was poison." I say dramatically, when he bursts into laughter and I glare at him. "Not funny."

"Relax. If you were going to die from it you would be dead already." Percy says holding his sides still laughing. I shove him over and he falls on his butt. He pouts with his arms crossed across his chest.   
"Owww. That hurt." He whines as I laugh until suddenly he grabs my ankle and pulls me off the chair into his lap.We look at each other in shock until his eyes flicker from my eyes to my lips and back up. 

We lean forward until our lips meet and mold together, my arms slide around his neck to hold him close. We kiss until we both are breathless, I pull away and rest my hand on his chest. His arms wrap around my waist and he rests his head in the crook of my neck. "Y/N I love you." He whispers against my neck.

"I-I love you too, Percy." I whisper in shock. His lips lift into a smile and I shiver as his lips brush against the skin of my neck. The fire alarm sounds and we rush out of the building while holding hands. His friends except Annabeth are waiting for us and we leave.

(Fast Forward to Christmas Eve 11:58 PM)

"I will be right back, Y/N." Percy says and rushes into his mom's kitchen from the living room. Percy and I are now best friends but I wish we were more than that. I love him and he knows it. The clock flicks to 11:59 and I lean forward.

"Hurry Percy! It's almost time!! It's 11:59!!" I shout, we're alone cause Sally and Paul went to a hotel to celebrate something. He sits down just as it hit 12 AM. He turns to me and has me turn around, a cold chain slides down and I look at it.

"Y/N ever since day one I've wanted to make you my girlfriend. Will you be mine?" He says pleadingly.

"OF COURSE YOU SILLY BOY! I love you." I say, throwing my arms around his neck tightly. He smiles and then kisses me.

"We have the best anniversary ever! 12 AM Christmas morning." He says with a laugh and I chuckle then yawn. We fall asleep on the couch and don't wake up until our friends knock on the front door at exactly 5:00 AM. "GO AWAY! WE'RE SLEEPING!" Percy shouts sleepily. I chuckle and detangle myself from him, his grip tightens on my waist and I can't move. "Where do you think you're going?" He asks quietly.

"To answer the door, Love." I say and he shakes his head. The door unlocks and Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Clarisse, Nico, Leo, Connor, Travis and Grover come inside the house. "Imma guess Connor or Travis just picked the lock on your door." I say and Percy groans.

"Well you are grumpy. Jeez Perce. It's Christmas! Be happy." Grover says and I giggle as I roll over and Percy falls with me.

"Percy's tired cause we stayed up until Midnight!!" I scream loudly. Percy grumbles and hides his face against my shoulder.

"Why were you guys up so late? We said we'd be here early." Clare-Bear says with a smirk.

"Let's say there's been a relationship change in here. I'm not single and neither is Percy." I say giggling and the girls cheer. Percy gets up and pulls me up and off the floor. I straighten out and sit on Percy's lap. The boys had brought in more presents and the tree was full of presents. We started opening the gifts and enjoyed the time as one big, happy, crazy family.


	5. Unknown

I have really gone unknown at CHB. Annabeth and Percy are the heroes. No one really cares that I was the one who helped Clarrisse with finding  Ares stolen chariot. It's unbelievable.

I envy my sister, Annabeth, her and Percy are tight. I wish I was that close to Percy. Sigh. If you haven't noticed I have a huge crush on Percy Jackson son of Poseidon(the guy who blessed me).  
  


"Sammi!" cried my sister.

"Anna! He is off limits! You kissed him." I snapped.

"So? He never liked you anyway." She didn't even get to finish her sentence before I walked off.  
~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sam!" Percy called.

"Yes?" I turned around.

"What's going on with you and Annabeth?" The black haired demigod tilted his head.

"Um..... I was. Nothing she is being rude and mean." I mumbled.  
  


"Well she said you liked me." Percy looked adorably confused.  
  


"Yeah uh, I mean you're cu-" I started before being cut off.

He cut me off with a nice sweet, gentle yet hard kiss. He intertwined his fingers in my hair and grabbed my waist, pulling me closer. I grabbed his collar pulling him even closer, if that is possible. 

Before he could get the chance to deepen the kiss I pulled away to breath.

"I like you too." He breathed out. Then ran away.


	6. Shoot

Lee and I were practicing archery, and I couldn't quite get it all the way to the target. You could say I was getting the hang of it, but you'd be lying. I was terrible, but thank the gods he offered to help.

Suddenly Lee's arms went around my shoulders as he placed his hand over mine. and helped me pull back the string. I heard his breathing slow slightly, and felt him tense. "3...2...1."

We let go at 1, and it sped to eventually hit the second ring, almost hitting the third.

"You have to pull back a bit further, Y/N," he murmured, still grasping the bow, his hand so close to my own. I sighed.   
  


"Perfectionist, much?" I tease.

He gave me a fake snobby look, and I laughed. "You know it, girl."

I laughed more, and he started to laugh as well, until I interrupted him with a spine-breaking hug. "Thanks, Lee! You're the bestest bestfriend I could ever have! Can we do this again, tomorrow?" 

 

He pulled away, sat the bow that was once in his hand on the ground, and walked to our South. He motions for me to come with him, and I follow until he stops and turns to me, in the woods.

"What if I don't want to be best friends? What if I want to be more than that?" he questions, looking down at the soft grass beneath our feet. The trees casted shadows across his face in dark crisscrossed patterns, contrasting with the bright sunlight.

"Do you mean super-ultra-mega-bestest-bestfriends... or... like dating?" I squeaked out nervously, already knowing the answer.

He didn't reply but kissed me gently, wrapping me in his arms. It wasn't like our normal hugs, but I didn't mind.

"I'd say yes if you ever asked me." I said after several seconds of scarlet faced silence. He offers a grin. 

 

"Y/N... will you go out with me?" Lee asks, rubbing his neck with his hand. I knew him well enough to know that it was a nervous habit of his.

"Yes! Like I said, yes! It took you long enough!" I shouted, bringing my arms around him and pulling the collar of his hoodie, pulled him closer.

He chuckles and presses his lips against mine for several moments. We were in pure bliss until I heard cameras clicking and loud cat calling.

"Go Lee! Get some, man!" Travis yelled, and Lee blushed.

"Shutit, Travis! You're just jealous cause he's amazinger than you!" I shout at him.

Lee raised his eyebrows but grinned like he won the lottery.

"Yeah Travis, you heard the absolutely beautiful girl I call my girlfriend, shutit!" Lee calls, but I could hear laughter in his voice. Travis and the others just walked away shaking their heads. 

 

"It took you long enough!" He yelled, looking back at us, trying to get the last word.

"I know, right!" Lee smirked.


	7. PB&J

You were sitting in your cabin. Thank the gods your brothers weren't at Camp. 

No offense to them, but it could get really annoying really quick with a snoring cyclops and a drooling dork in your Cabin 24/7. You found that out the hard way, a long while back.

' _They will be soon..._ you thought, sighing. _Time to clean up..._ _'_ You discovered a PB&J sandwich in Tyson's pillow, and soon reconsidered. ' _O_ _n second thought, they can clean their own stuff..._ _'_

You sat back down on your bed, and listened to the sweet, relaxing sounds of the small fountain in your room...

"RELAX! IT'S ALL GOOD NOW THAT FLAMING VALDEZ IS HERE! Your brother sent me to kidnap you to take you somewhere!" Leo yelled.

Ugh. More of your brother's friends. Sure, you met Leo before, but only formally in front of the whole camp. He made sure to embarrass you, too.

He suddenly threw you over his shoulder, and ran out of the opened - but just as quickly shut - door.

Your view was either the boring, green, same-old grass, or that interesting, lean, flaming gold as-

"You think I have a nice butt?

You swore you must've said something out loud.

You blushed like Hades, and swallowed. "What? Pshh! N-No way! I d-don't..."

 

"Yes, you did! Ha!" He yells, nearly dropping me as he ran. 


	8. Break

It's been a year since Leo and Y/N got together and you're happier than anything. It's now your anniversary, 8/23

"Leo where are you?" I call as I walk to the spot he told me to meet him.  
I don't see him until he jumps out from behind a tree and I fell into the creek, we hears a loud crack and I looked at my arm which is hanging limply.

"Damn it Leo! I think I broke it! You have to stop scaring me!" I scream as I get up and walk out of the water.

He just looks at my arm in shock and grabs my other hand to help me to the infirmary.

"No! Don't freaking touch me! I'm fine. Maybe Percy is right and we shouldn't be together." I hiss and run back to Percy and I's cabin.

Percy is sitting on his bed and cleaning Riptide but looks up at the door slamming.  
"I'm going to kill Leo. He freaking scared me and I fell, breaking my arm in the process." I shout.

"He hurt you again?!?! That's the last time!" Percy says, standing up and rushing out the door.

I follow him and see him swing his sword at Leo, I rush over and grab his arm.

"Percy! Stop! It's not Worth it and neither is he!" I shout and pull my brother away from Leo. "C'mon Perc. Let's go so we can get my arm fixed."

We walk away and leave behind a very depressed Leo Valdez sitting where Percy dropped him.   
We get to the infirmary and the nymph sighs as she rebreaks my arm and sets it properly. I've been in here sometimes twice every 2 weeks because of Leo and his little jokes he loves so much. I walk back out and gag as I see Percy and Jason making out, that's just nasty.

4 days later

I go back to where Leo told me to meet him and see something laying on the ground. I crouch next to it and see a tiny box that I open.

It's a necklace with a pendant hanging from it, half the stone red and the other blue to represent our love.

"It's so beautiful. I over-reacted." I whisper as I watch the pendant swing back in forth.

"It's not as beautiful as you. And no you didn't over-react. It was my fault because I scared you. I know I've hurt you so much." Leo's shaky voice says and I turn to him.

I shake my head at the sight before me of a teary Leo and throw myself into his lap.

"I love you Leo. So damn much, I know you weren't trying to hurt me." I say as I cover his face in kisses and just hold myself close to him.

"I don't deserve to say this but I love you too. Y/N will you forgive me? I'll stop with the scaring and jokes." He mumbles.

"Yes Leo! I've missed you so much!" I say as I crush myself against him and we fall over with him on his back and me on top.

"I like this position, Baby. I think it'd work better with us flip-flopped though." Leo says with a wink and I grin.


	9. Cry

I was walking when I heard the sound of sobs coming from behind Zeus's Fist. Me being the curious person I am walked over and saw it was Leo.

"Hey. Don't cry, Leo. I don't know why you're crying but don't cry." I say as I sit next to him.

He turns to me angrily and wipes his nose on his sleeve.

Ever since the heroes came back from saving the world Leo had been moody and grouchy at times but when he was with his siblings he's kind again.

I sigh and hand him a tissue that I had in my sweater pocket because I am always prepared except for now.

"Go Away! You're the problem! I try to get you to notice me and I fail but when I give up then you notice!" He shouts. I stare at him in shock.

"Oh Leo. I had no clue you felt that way you silly boy! I've liked you ever since you came here!" I say loudly and he lurches forward.

His arms find their way to my waist and he pulls me into his lap, nuzzling the side of my neck with his nose and exhaling.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Kate? I've wanted to ask that since I saw you." He says with his face against my shoulder.

"Leo Valdez. Do birds fly? Does Jason fly? The answer is yes. My answer is YES!" I say. He cheers and throws me over his shoulder as he stands up and dances around wildly.  
"Urgh! Leo I don't feel so good." I say right before I throw up all over him.

"Let's go get cleaned up before I puke. Just saying I still love you." He says and sets me down.  
We walk back into camp and ignore the stares from the other campers at our vomit covered appearance.

My older brother, Percy runs out of the sword arena when he sees us and grabs my hand gingerly.

"Why are you both covered in puke?" He says frantically.

"Leo threw me over his shoulder and started dancing. I therefore threw up on us." I grumble and walk into our shared cabin, straight to my current best friend the shower. I shower quickly and then walk out to see my brother push Leo against a tree.

"Hey Percy! Knock it off! I rather like having my boyfriend Alive!" I shout at him but he ignores me. "So help me, Jackson! I'll go get Jason." I threaten and he lets go of Leo's neck. "You okay, Leo?" I ask and he nods as he massages his throat.

  
"I'm warning you Leo. Don't hurt her or you die." Percy says and walks away swinging Riptide.


	10. Tourists

"You know what they call guys like him where I'm from?" Leo sulked.

"Uhh... tourists?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Douchebags. That's what they call guys like him." Leo huffed.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Leo?"

"Yeah?" He turned his eyes on me.

"You're from Texas." I pointed out.

"Yeah." Leo shrugged.

I shook off the subject. I was honestly expecting some kind of cowboy slang insult, but oh well, I guess not.

"Whatever. You just need to get to know him. I prroooomise." I grinned.

He nodded, but the way he pursed his lips I could tell he wasn't buying it.

*2 MONTHS LATER*

"YOU'RE A PRICK!" I screamed.

"YOU'RE A CRYBABY!" My now ex snarled.

He was right, I was. And I, being my 'crybaby'ish self, became upset, and pushed him back a bit.

"DAMMIT!" He had an ugly look.

"WHO'S THE CRYBABY NO-" I held my cheek. That... didn't... he...

I ran off, running through the woods, until I couldn't hear myself think anymore. And I cried. After all, I was a crybaby.

" Y-Y / N ? What happened to your face? It's... smushed." The curly haired boy frowned.

What every girl wants to hear after a breakup, aye? I gave him a break, because I knew it was swollen. His aim was more on the bridge of the nose than the cheek.

"I fell..." I sniffled.

"On what?" Leo probed.

"A hand..." I admitted.

His face turned from concerned to apeshit angry in an instant. "It was his, wasn't it?"

"That's what she said..." I muttered.

" Y / N! Now isn't the time! Gods!" He was a bit mad.

"Calm down, Leroy," I sniffled, "he was probably just really, really, really mad."

"He slapped you across the face, and you're still into this guy! Really?!" Leo screamed.

Something sparked in my brain, soon becoming like an ember into a wildfire. "Why do you care?"

"Why the fuck wouldn't I?!" Leo shouted.

I watched as he increasingly got angrier, then slumped down against a tree, head in hands.

"Sorry... sorry... I'm sorry, just... ugh..." Leo apologized.

I scooted over to him, getting my ass very dirty, but I didn't care much. I punched his arm. "You were right..."

"Then why didn't you break up with him?" Leo frowned.

"He was good looking, and my other friends wanted me to have children with him or something, I don't even know. The point is, that was really stupid, and I should've listened to you." I scuffed the grass with my foot.

"Yeah. I agree with all of that." Leo smiled.

"But Leo... one more question..." I tilted my head.

"Yeah?" He nodded.

"Why didn't you want me with him in the first place?" I saw his skin tone turn from tan to red velvet in a span of only fifteen seconds.

"I-I-uh-had this gut instinct... so... uh..." Leo sputtered.


	11. Curls

You squinted your eyes at the mop of hair in front of you. That mop of hair was hiding secrets in its curly depths. "Tell me the truth!"

He sighed. "I am telling you the truth."

"LIES!" You hissed.

Percy lifted his head towards you two, then turned to Jason.

"Just let them sort whatever it is out," He murmured sleepily, shaking his head.

"I didn-" Leo denied.

"-Yes! Yes you did!" You scowled.

Frank decided to be the one to poke the bear known as you. "What did he do?"

"Oh gods... here she goes again..." Leo murmured.

"He had the nerve to burn my journal!" You announced, waving your arms overdramatically. It wasn't  _that_ big of a deal, but you wanted to let him know how annoyed you were.

"I didn't mean t-" Leo tried.

"-NOBODY CARES, LEO!" Y/N shouted.

"I'm sorry, ok! I did it! Geez! Calm down, woman!" Leo admitted finally.

You gave an amused look and a wink to Piper when he was fuming looking downwards. You'd been planning this little operation for a while.

"Why would I calm down! I had su-uch important stuff in there!" You made sure your voice cracked for emphasis.

"Look, I'll make it up to you! Just chill out." Leo raised his hands.

"Says the guy who can heat up the whole country of Russia." You snarked.

He took your wrist and dragged you out of the dining hall, and onto the deck. The sunrise was beautiful, though you'd rather be asleep. Or with your journal.

"I'm sorry," he said, slightly softer than when you were in front of the others, "It wasn't on purpose or anything, Y / N."

The final phase of of Operation Journal was in action. "Prove it~."

Leo swallowed, and muttered, "Alright, if it'll calm you down~..."

His lips desperately blended with yours, and all was forgiven.

Operation complete.


	12. Summer

It was a warm Summers day and I was with my best friend, Kate, at the local Walmart. We were trying to see how much mischief we could manage (Harry Potter Reference) without getting in trouble. Kate and I are standing in a cart with foam swords while Kayla pushes us. 

"THE BRITISH ARE COMING! DAMN REDCOATS ARE COMING TO KILL US ALL!" Kate screams as we turn the corner. Suddenly CRASH! We ran into another cart with two boys in it and another pushing it. I look up and instantly lock eyes with a really hot Hispanic looking boy. "Dayum!" Kate whispers.

"Hi. I am so so Sorry for running into you. I'm Kayla. The one who looks like me is Kate and that's our friend Jasmine." Kayla says.

"I'm Jason and the two childish ones in the cart are Leo and Percy. I should be the one apologizing. We ran into you." Blondie says and I think that him and Kayla would be adorable together. Kayla blushes and walks around the front of the cart.

"I'm Jasmine but you can call me Jazy." I say to Leo. "He's really fucking cute." I think aloud.

"You think I'm fucking cute? Hmm I fucking think you're cute too." He says with a smirk and I facepalm as Kayla laughs.

"What are three pretty ladies like yourselves doing here in a cart running around?" Percy says. He's the last one to speak today.

"I'm entertaining my twin and our best friend so our parents get a break which means our dad and her mom are making out." Kayla says with a laugh.

"Oh. Why are you in charge of them? They look to be the same age as you. Speaking of how old are all of you?" Jason says with a smile.

"We're 17. I'm in charge because I'm the only one responsible enough to keep us out of jail." Kayla says. We leave after buying some stuff and getting banned from coming here. "FUCK YOU! This store is shitty anyways, Mr. Ninny Headed cotton mini Muffin!" Kayla shouts at the manager.

"Here's my number so call me maybe?" Leo says cheekily and I laugh. He hands me a piece of paper and I see the other guys doing the same to Kayla and Kate. "Call us if you wanna hang again. We're here for the new school year." He adds as we part ways. They get in the car next to Kayla's mustang. We pull out and head to my empty house where Kayla and Kate have their own rooms at.

(Fast forward two weeks. )

I texted Leo "Hey Mr. Hot Stuff. ;)"

"Hey Honey Bunny <3" He sends back. We've been flirting for the past two weeks ever since I started texting him.

"How about you and the boys meet us at that beach we told you guys about?" I send to him.

"Alright. Wear something cute. Hey will you go out with me? I really like you, Jasmine." He replies. He only calls me Jasmine when he's sirius.

"Yes Leo I'd love too. I've liked you since I met you." I send back with my heart pounding. I throw my into my bag. Kat emerges holding a bag with partially falling out. "KAYLA HURRY UP! JASON WILL LOVE WHATEVER YOU WEAR!" I scream at her. She comes out of her room looking she's wearing her suit underneath and has a tote bag like Kate and I. We get in the car and get to the beach in about 10 minutes. 

The boys are waiting with being impatient like normal. lights up when he sees Kayla. I scan for my and I don't see him. Suddenly I feel a pair of warm familiar hands on my sides and I yelp. I turn and Leo links our fingers together just as Percy and Jason do to Kayla and Kate.

"We have something to tell you!" We all announce at the same time about 20 minutes after setting up our things in the perfect spot. "You go first." We say at the same time again and we all start cracking up.

"Jason and I are dating." Kayla squeaks out before turning tomato red and hiding her face in Jason's chest.

"Awesome. Me and Leo are dating. I'm guess Kate and Percy are now dating." I say and they nod. 

"SWEET!" I yell.

"What's sweet?" Kate says with a confused look.

"If we all started dating today that means we have the same anniversary. That'd be so COOL!" I say loudly and Leo chuckles.

"We all asked you girls out today. So yes we have the same anniversary." Percy says.

"Jasmine, let's take a walk." Leo says grasping my hand and we walk away to a secluded area. He stops and I crash into his back, he turns around and suddenly we're kissing like we've never kissed anyone else. Like we're soulmates.


	13. Please

 "Leo!" Carmen begged.

"No." Leo shook his head.

"Please" You begged.

"No! Carmen." Leo stood firm.

You were convincing him to make you a replica of K9 from Doctor Who. So far it wasn't working.

"Tell me one reason I should." He challenged.

"I will love you forever!!!" Carmen tried.

"No." Leo wasn't budging.

Then it started, the tears welled up in your eyes like you planned, your lip stuck out in a pout, and you held your breath. Noticing you were quiet, Leo turned and saw what was going on. You have done this before, when you wanted something you couldn't have. Lucky everyone loves you.

"Carmen!" Leo shouted.

'You were turning blue. He has to cave in sometime.' You thought.

"Fine! Just stop. Please." Leo sighed.

"Thank you!!" Carmen grinned. You kissed him for the first time and ran out.  
\----------------------------@&$&@&$&@&$&\------  
Leo's POV

She kissed me! My lips still tasted like her minty mouthwash. Just then, Jason walked in -BTWs Carmen's brother-

"She kissed you. Didn't she?" Jason looked amused yet exasperated.

"That obvious?" I gaped.

"Nah, I was watching from outside." Jason shrugged.

I threw a pillow at him. "Dude!!!" I whined.

"You like her don't you?" Jason asked.

"Yeah...." I sighed.  
"I mean the lights up the camp with one smile. She smells like some food you would sacrifice to the gods afterwards. I think I might love her!"

"I know. But that's my sister you're talking about." Jason reminded me kindly and I heard the unspoken threat.


	14. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So. I don't speak Spanish. So apologies for this. Blame Google Translate for any mistakes.

Aubrianna's P.O.V

I giggle as I watch my best friend's crush tackle my crush, Leo Valdez, to the ground and sit on him. 

"JASON DON'T KILL THE POOR BOY!" Kayla yells from next to me. She laughs and has a mischievous look. "LEAVE LEO ALIVE SO AUBRIANNA CAN SNOG HIM!" She yells and I blush furiously as Jason and Kayla both laugh widely.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE! KAYLA WANTS TO JUMP JASON AND TAKE HIS CLOTHES OFF!" I scream and Kayla flushes before pushing me off the fence and onto the ground. "Kaylaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." I whine until she falls off the fence too from Leo pulling her off.

"So she wants to undress me?" Jason says and winks at Kayla. "That could be arranged." He adds.

"MY VIRGIN EARS!" Leo and I both scream and then laugh. "NO INNUENDOS!" We yell again.

"Awww so cute." Kayla says and then they grab us and go take us to creppy mansion. I gasp as they let themselves inside and throw me and Leo inside too. "Welcome." Kayla says in a creepy pedobear voice.

"DON'T RAPE ME!" I scream and they stare at me. "She sounded like a pedo. Anyway, can we even be here?" I ask.

"Yeah. This is my Mom's house in South Carolina." Kayla says and we sit down. "Let's play truth or dare." She says just as a storm breaks outside and the lights flicker. Kayla grabs some storm lanterns and the lights go off and I scream. Someone's arms wind around me and I freak.

"Relax Aubrianna. It's just me." Leo soothes and I settle back next to him as Kayla lights the lamps. "Let's play to get our minds off the storm."

"Alright." Jason says as he pulls a trembling Kayla to him. I just remembered how much storms scare her.

"Kayla, remember when we were at the plantation museum in Louisiana and it started storming after we had been locked in?" I say.

"Yeah. I was so scared. I hid in one of the beds and Aubrianna slept next to me." She responds. We begin the game and it's Kayla's turn."Leo, truth or dare?" She asks Leo.

"Truth." He responds.

"Do you love Aubrianna?" Kayla says curiously and I watch Leo blush as he mumbles something. "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

"YES! I LOVE HER! I HAVE SINCE THE DAY WE MET!" He yells with his chest heaving. "Jason, truth or dare?" He says.

"Umm Dare." Jason says in shock.

"I dare you to tell Kayla how you feel about her." Leo responds.

"Kayla, I love you a lot. I want to be with you forever and ever. I remember when we were fighting on Mount Tampas and Krios tried to kill me, you saved my life by being stabbed. So would you be my girlfriend?" He asks and she nods before hugging him. "Aubrianna, truth or dare?"

"Truth." I respond.

"Tell Leo how you feel." Jason says as he watches me.

"Leo, I honestly have been in love with you since you crashed into the canoe lake and immediately started asking questions. I love you so much that I hate being separated from you." I say and he freezes. I turn away and wipe my eyes. I feel someone tug me into their arms and lips press against mine. I open my eyes and throw my arms around Leo's neck. He pulls away and smiles impishly.

"Te quiero, princesa." He coos and I smile as I speak fluent Spanish.

"Yo también te quiero, mi príncipe." I respond.


	15. Poke

Your P.O.V

"Charlie!" Poke. "Charlie!" Poke. "CHARLIE!" My friend Kayla says as she pokes my arm.

"WHAT?" I yell in exasperation. "What do you need?" I ask quieter.

"Leo was staring at you again. He wanted to give me this note." She says and hands me a folded piece of paper covered in grease. I take it and carefully open it.

_Dear Charlie,_   
_I'm not the best at these types of things but will you go on a date with me? I need your love, I need your time. When everything's wrong you make it right. I feel so high. I come alive. I need to be free with you tonight. I need your love. Cheesy I know but it fits._   
_With love,_   
_Leo Valdez._

I mentally aw at the words and smile. I begin to write a note back.

_Leo,_   
_I'd love to go on a date with you. Just tell me when and what to wear and you got a deal._   
_Love,_   
_Charlie_

I smile and Kayla hands Leo the note.

*Fast forward brought to you by Apollo's terrible haikus*

"Kayla, what if he was doing this as a dare? Or he hates me?" I say worriedly as my best friend fixes my

"Don't worry. He really likes you." She says and chuckles like a small child. "Daughter of Aphrodite, remember?" She adds.

"Sorry. I forgot." I say and soon I'm blindfolded and led out of the house to a car. The door opens and I'm helped inside.

*Time skip to date place*

I gasp as the blind fold is removed and it's like I'm in heaven. "Wow Leo." I say as I look around the freshly built hide-out. It's built into a cave with work benches and anything else imaginable. Tvs, chairs, dvd players and any electronic.

"I made us quesadillas if you're hungry." Leo says nervously. I smile and take one and sit in a chair. "Be mine?" He adds, looking at me seriously.

"Yes." I say.

We end up talking past 3 am and I fall asleep in the chair.

Leo's P.O.V

I watch as Charlie falls asleep and I gently slide her out of the chair and into the hidden bedroom. I go to leave but something catches my hand. I look down and it's Charlie's hand. "Stay?" She mumbles still half asleep. I climb in next to her and cuddle her to me.

"Always." I whisper as I fall asleep.


	16. Cheerleader

"COME BACK HERE, DEMIGOD!" A weird cheerleader thing yells as I run through the school until a girl and a gorgeous curly haired guy appear out of no where. The guy's hands starts to glow, kind of like fire.

"LEO! GET HER OUT HERE! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THEM!" The girl yells. Then Leo's hands stop glowing and he throws me over his shoulder as the girl shouts at the creatures. Leo carries me out of the school just as there's an explosion. The girl comes hurtling down the hall and out the door. Suddenly blackness takes over and I'm trapped in a dream.

Leo's P.O.V  
I look at the girl that we were sent to get and see her black out. "Di Immortales!" I say and Kayla laughs.

"You like her." She says with a smirk. "Don't even try to deny it!" She says as I open my mouth. Suddenly the girl screams and flails wildly until Kayla uses charmspeak and she wakes up. "What's your name?" Kayla asks.

"I-I'm Kaci. Who are you people? What were those things?" Kaci asks.

"They were empousa. Demons." I say simply. "I'm Leo Valdez and that's Kayla." I add. Kaci shivers and Kayla tosses her a jacket and I get a look at her It seems fitting to her.

*Fast forward 2 years*

Kaci's P.O.V

"I hate to say this but I TOLD YOU SO!" Leo says as I wipe my eyes. I just cry as Leo sits next to me. "I told you he was cheating."

The he that Leo was referring to was my now ex boyfriend, Sherman, son of Ares. "I'm sorry." He says as I glare at him.

"You're not making me feel better. Kayla told you to make me feel better." I say and start crying again. Leo hugs me tightly and lays his head on mine.

"I know this is a really bad time to ask this but will you be mi princessa?" He says, switching to Spanish in the end.

"Si, Mi Amor." I whisper, thankful for Kayla teaching me Spanish that she learned from Leo. Leo smiles and kisses me gently until his eyebrows catch on fire. He pulls back in embarrassment. "So cute." I whisper.


	17. Snakes

I was running from the snake woman thing when I crashed through some trees into a clearing with a large stone arch. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my side and I screamed loudly, the sound echoing. I black out and don't know anymore.

(Fast forward 5 days and 6 hours later)

I wake up but don't open my eyes. "Wake up. Please wake up, it's been 5 days. Chiron's worried." A male voice says in my ear. 

I open my eyes and see a blonde boy with his head resting on his arm looking like he hasn't slept in forever. I clear my throat and he looks up in shock. "Thank the gods! You're awake! You've been unconscious for 5 days and 6 hours." He shouts and I clamp my hands over my ears. "Sorry. I feel protective over you because I'm the one who saved you and you were almost dead says our resident death expert, Nico." He chatters on.

"Okay. Time out. Did you kill that thing that was chasing me? Second, where the heck am I?!?!" I say with an exasperated expression on my face.

"First yes I killed it and second welcome to Camp Half-Blood. We found out your godly parent is Dionysus, God of Wine." He says and I frown.

"So that's why I'm here? All I remember is a voice in my dreams telling me to come to Long Island and find some place." I say. Several hours later I'm up and in new clothes that Will, the boy, had given me. We leave the infirmary and go the place he calls the Big House. 

I'd say Big House is an understatement because it's more like a mansion. "Wow. This is huge." I say with my mouth gaping open. He just chuckles and leads me over to two men, a man in a wheelchair and the other I feel I should know who he is.

"The new camper as requested, Chiron. Good bye, Lord Dionysus and Chiron." Will says, bowing and then leaves me alone.

"Hello Y/N. I'm glad to see you up and moving again." Chiron says with a smile. "I do believe I won this round." He adds looking at his cards.

"Fine. Chiron please leave for a moment. I wish to speak to my daughter alone." Dionysus says and Chiron leaves. "So Y/N. What has your mother told you about me? That I'm a no-good, worthless scoundrel." Dionysus says to me as I sit in the chair across from him.

"She said you went to wine country and got mugged and later died from your injuries. The way she described you was as a good man who didn't have his priorities right. She loved you but she got remarried last summer to Jeff." I say with a small smile. "You know she showed me a picture of you. I was like 7 at the time and I was like wow." I say. He smiles then frowns.

"What is it that you request, Perry Johnson?" My father says as a black haired boy walks up to us.

"Percy Jackson and Chiron said to tell you that the harpies are fighting again." The boy says. "Who's she? Another camper whose name you're going to pretend to not know? Or mock and embarrass her in front of everyone?" He asks.

"Why would I do that to MY DAUGHTER, Paul?" My dad says with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"You have a daughter, Mr. D? I never knew that. Poor her having you as a father." Percy says and I snort back my laughter.

"At least my father's not a seaweed brain. I happen to be proud of my father." I say loudly to Percy's shocked face. My father looks highly amused and pats my hand. "So if you wish to remain a dude I'd shut up because my step father happens to be a surgeon who knows how to remove certain parts. So shut it." I hiss. Percy just walks away and Will walks up, roaring with laughter.

(Several weeks later)

It's been 4 months and Will and I are best friends already. We were walking hand in hand and swinging them back and forth. Will had started a habit of grabbing my hand and not letting go of it. 

"Y/N? Can I ask an important question?" He asks and I nod with a smile. I loved romantic movies and I think I know where this is going and I'm not disappointed. "Will you be my Girlfriend?" He asks and I kiss his lips simply.


	18. Sulk

I was sulking in my usual place when someone walked up and stopped suddenly. "Oh. I thought I was the only person who knew about this place." A boy says softly and I look up to see the cause of my sulking in the first place, Nico di Angelo. 

I have a major crush on him.

"It's cool. You can sit here with me too." I mumble and move over, patting the spot next to me. He sits down and looks at his hands in his lap.

"Kate, why're you looking so sad?" He asks after about 30 minutes of awkward silence.

"Thinking about the guy I like who doesn't like me back." I say cryptically and look at my notebook in my lap.

"Maybe I can help. Do I know the guy?" He asks and I nod. "What is his godly parent?" He continues.

"Nevermind, Nico. It's not worth it. I know he doesn't like me back." I grumble under my breath and he chuckled humorlessly.

"If I were that guy I'd sweep you off your feet and into my heart. Even if I wasn't I'd still do it." He says.

"I'll tell you what he looks like. He has dark hair with dark eyes and he's really pale. He looks skinny as hell but he's actually muscular. He wears dark clothes and seems to like my sulking place." I say and he smiles.

"Kate. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks and I can't form the words to say yes but throw my arms around his neck before kissing him. He just smiles and kisses back gently, we pull apart and just look at each other with a smile on our faces. "I take that as yes, Short." He says.

"I am not short!! I am funsized! Nico, if you want to keep your girlfriend I'd hush." I say laughingly. He laughs and pulls me up off the ground and back to dinner.


	19. Sucks

I leaned against the back wall of my cabin, slowly sliding down until I hit the cold, unforgiving ground.

"This sucks. He sucks. Everything just sucks..." I murmured, in a state of self-pity. "I bet he's pretty damn happy with himself..."

"Why do you think that?"

"WHAT THE HADES?"

My breathing slowed to a humanly rate when I saw who it was.

"Nico... never do that again. EVER."

His eyes quickly took on an amused expression, then changed to something different. "You're upset."

Instead of doing the whole deny-it-to-get-attention-like-Piper-does-technique, I flat-out told him.

"You know that guy I was with?"

"Morris?"

"I think it was Norris, actually... anyway, he broke it off because he said I 'wasn't cuddly enough. He wanted someone sweeter.'"

Nico shrugged.

"I don't see the problem."

"Yeah, because you hate him."

"No, I mean I don't see why you aren't affectionate enough for him..."

I had a risky impulse and decided to say, "Well I didn't want to give him any affection, I liked someone else."

Nico raised an eyebrow.

"You're so transparent."

I sighed. "So... my secret's out, then? That I just hooked up with M-Norris to make y-"

He cut me off when he placed his hand on mine.

"You tried to make me jealous?" he asked, pursing his lips.

"Never said that."

"But you meant it?"

Being a daughter of the god of truth, I answered, "Of course."

Let's just say... Norris or Morris or whatshisname regretted his decision when he found Nico and I doing affectionate things I never did to him.


	20. Hurtling

I was looking for my friend when something crashes into me and I look up. It's a very adorable red-faced boy who was stuttering apologies.

"It's cool. But ummm can you get off of me?" I say and he blushes before getting up and getting me off the floor as my friend, Kayla hurtles into me, as I once again meet the floor in an unpleasant way. "KAYLA!!" I yell at her. She ignores that, but pulls me up in one fluid movement.

"I just saw the cutest guy for you!" She screams then sees the boy who knocked me down in the first place. "Oh my gods! It's him!" She whispers in my ear, pointing at the guy who raises his eyebrow.  
"Hi I'm Kayla. This is my friend, Cassandra. You're adorbs for her." Kayla says then pushes me into him before bumping in to blonde guy.

"Karma." I hummed.

This time she crashes to the floor and I snicker. "I am so sorry." She stammers.

"It's my fault entirely. Nico, you okay? You look a bit red." Blondie says and looks at Tall, Dark and mysterious.

"I'm fine. I knocked her friend down too." The boy now known as Nico says as blondie helps Kayla up. "Jason, you ready?" He adds.

"I'm Jason Grace and that's Nico di Angelo." Jason says shaking Kayla and I's hands. We nod.

"I'm Kayla and that's Cassandra." Kayla says as we shake Nico's hand also.

(Fast forward two years)

"Hey Cassandra? I need to show you something." Nico says and helps me off the ground before shadow-traveling to a beautiful water fall where a picnic is set up. He leads me over and we sit. "Cassandra, I've loved you since the day I met you. Will you do me the honor of being mine?" He asks.

"Yes." I whisper and throw my arms around his neck. He folds me into a gentle but passionate kiss. We pull apart and look at each other then we hold hands as we eat. We see the sun setting and it's beautiful. A perfect end to the perfect day.

 


	21. Break Time

It was one of our break times and Hazel had just come up to me. "Excuse me? Brooklyn? Can I ask you a favor?" She says softly looking down.

"Sure Hazel. We're friends so you can ask me anything." I reply. She nods and takes a deep breath.

"Will you teach me how to sword fight? My brother Nico is going to be coming up soon and I want to impress him so he doesn't think I'm weak." She says. "He talks about our sister Bianca who died and stuff but I don't like being compared to her." She adds.

"Sure. We can start right now. Also don't let that get you down. He's trying to share things about your sister." I say soothingly. We walk to a training area. I toss her a regular sword but it looks wrong and her grip is all wrong. "Wrong." I mutter and take it before grabbing a cavalry sword and giving it to her. Its balanced just right and her grip is great. "Strange very strange." I whisper under my breath. 

"Alright. Lets start." I say as I pull out my perfected platinum sword, Scylla. "Copy what I do." I say and swing my sword at her. She brings it up and deflects it almost perfectly except she left her side wide open. "Keep your arm closer to your side. Otherwise if they have a knife they'll stab you." I say.

(3 weeks later.)

"Come Hazel. I know your brother is coming tonight but we have a few hours before you have guard duty. We can get more practice in." I say with a smile. She nods and we suit up in our armor before going to practice. Our swords are soon clashing and before we realize it, its time for Hazel to go guard with Frank Zhang, her crush.

"Hazel! Reyna says to get to guard duty before we're late." Frank says and waves. "Hello Brooklyn." He says and Hazel runs out to go.

"It's a good thing that you've taken Hazel under your wing. I would've done it but since Jason went missing I haven't had time." Kayla says. (She's Jason's girlfriend but has kind of taken his Praetorship unofficially) "You're a great person." She states. "Oh and Nico's been wanting to meet you." She adds before walking out. A really cute guy takes her place and looks at me.

"You're the one who's been teaching Hazel to swordfight? You don't look like much." He says as I straighten my sweaty workout clothes.

"Watch it, di Angelo. Just because your dad's Pluto doesn't mean I'm afraid of you. Remember my dad's Neptune." I say swinging my sword and cutting a dummy's head off. I continue cutting the dummys' heads off until a Stygian Iron sword meets my own. "Really?" I question but he doesn't answer. Just swings his sword at my face and I bring my sword up and block him.

"What are you gonna do, Little Girl?" He says trying to piss me off. "Gonna cry to Daddy? Have him drown me?" He says as I get angry.

"STOP IT! JUST SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH DI ANGELO! I'M WARNING YOU!" I shout as geysers of water shoot up around me. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU JUST STARTED!" I shout as water smashes into him but suddenly he's gone and behind me.

"Number one rule of any fight: Don't let them make you angry. You're more likely to loose focus." His quiet voice says from behind me. I ignore him and sink to the ground crying from memories of the bullies beating me up and calling me names. "Don't cry." He says, sinking down next to me and wrapping his arms around me. "I wasn't trying to make you cry. You're okay. I've got you." He says.

"Don't say that. The last person who said that to me was lying to me." I whisper and fury flashes across his face before he pulls me into his lap.

"I'm not that kind of person. When I say something like that I mean it. Don't let anyone get you down, Beautiful." He says then blushes. "Hey I just met you and this is crazy but date me maybe?" He sings while blushing.

"Are you asking me out?" I say with my eyebrows raised and he nods. "Well Yes!" I say and he chuckles as he brings me into a hug.

"Good. I was afraid you'd say no. Hazel tells me about you a lot. Especially the last time I was here." He says. Impulsively I lean forward and kiss him. He freezes for a second but then he kisses me back. 

It turns heated and we kiss for almost two hours until we hear the sound of water shooting up somewhere. I get up and go look out at the Little Tiber to see two watery hands erupt and smash a gorgon. I run out and see a black haired boy with his hands in the water controlling the hands. Nico had been right behind me but disappeared back by the bath house.

"What's going on?" I ask Octavian. He just shrugs and goes back to his stupid temple. Soon the boy comes stumbling into the area where Reyna and Hazel are waiting. Frank follows as I appear behind Reyna and scare the bejesus out of her. "Hello." I say quietly.

"Whoa! Who are you?" The boy asks.  _Brooklyn this is your brother Percy._ My father's voice whispers in my head.

"I'm your sister Brooklyn. Daughter of Neptune. We should get you cleaned up because you smell like a sewer." I say and he looks offended but then laughs. Reyna stops us and then tries to disappear with Hazel and Percy but I get there before they do. "Stop trying to get rid of me." I say.

"Brooklyn, you can see your brother in a few minutes. Reyna and I have to talk to him." Kayla says soothingly and shoos me off. I pout and go find Nico to see him in the bathhouse sulking in one spot. I strip to my bathing suit and sit next to him.

"Hey." I say and he mumbles a reply before laying his head on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" I question, playing with his damp hair.

"Nothing. I'm tired." He says obviously lying but I don't really care that he is. He'll tell me when he wants to. "I love you." He says.

"I love you too. Remember you can tell me anything." I whisper and he hums in response. We get out and pull on clean clothes before walking hand in hand out to see Hazel and Percy by Neptune's temple. We walk about and Percy's face kind of has a seizure.

"I know you." He says to Nico. "Are you dating my sister?"

"You do?" Nico responds. "And yes I'm dating your sister." He says squeezing my hand.

"My brother travels so maybe he's ------." Hazel says trailing off at the look on Nico's face. I can feel the ground shifting and I hug him. It stops and he hugs me back tightly. Frank runs up to us and skids to a stop, panting. He's like a giant teddy bear.

"Frank why don't you take Percy to the bath house? Brooklyn, go with them and get to know your brother." Nico says and kisses my cheek as he leaves with Hazel.

(Skip to evening muster)

I was standing in my place when Hazel and Nico come running in and I frown at her armorless state. 

"As you can see we have a new camper today." Reyna says.

"Octavian, what does the auguary say?" Kayla says sweetly so different from Reyna's harsh manner.

"They are positive. He is allowed to be here." Octavian announces. "Introduction letters?" He asks my brother who shakes his head.

"Will anyone vouch for Percy? Reyna has told me that I'm not allowed to." Kayla says with an irritated look at Reyna.

"I, Frank Zhang, will vouch for him!" Frank shouts.

"FRANK ZHANG! You are a probatio yourself! NOW BE QUIET!" Reyna shouts. I step forward and look at her.

"I, Brooklyn Winters, will vouch for my brother! I am a full fledged member in this legion." I say coldly as everyone looks at me.

"Does the cohort accept Perseus Jackson?" Kayla shouts. Our cohort cheers half-heartedly.

"My cohort has spoken. Percy, welcome to our cohort." Gwen says.

"Another loser for the 5th." "Freaks and Greeks." Were some of the things said.


	22. Leave

I was cleaning the house for my lazy father when he stomps in the room completely drunk out of his mind. "LEAVE! GET OUT AND NEVER COME BACK! YOU'RE THE REASON SHE'S DEAD! YOU'RE NOT EVEN MY KID!" He shouts and whips a beer bottle at me.

 I sigh and grab my stuff and the jar full of money before running away to my friend, Kayla's house. I knock and she opens the door, she just sighs and lets me in. I walk in and she leads me to my room for when I stay there.

 I set my stuff down and then walk back downstairs to the kitchen where Kayla and her boyfriend, Jason are. I watch them together and wish I had a relationship like that, someone who actually cares about me.

"He finally snap and kick you out? You can stay here as long as you need. Just be prepared because we have company coming." Kayla states. I nod and go lay on the couch, falling asleep shortly.

Kayla's P.O.V

I smile fondly at my sleeping best friend then answer the door as the bell rings. "Hey Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel and Frank." I say and lead them to the living room and they sit in chairs but not the couch because Zoe is laying on it. "Zoe wake up." I say and shake her shoulder, her fist slams into my face and I fall over. I pinch my nose to stop the bleeding and look at Zoe. "I see you've been taking self defense like I said to." I say.

"I am So So So Sorry, Kayla!" Zoe says and pulls me off the floor just as Nico walks in.

"Is there a reason my friend's nose is bleeding heavily?" He says in his deep voice.

Zoe's P.O.V

I whip around and stop short at the sight of the handsome boy with the pale skin. "I accidentally punched her?" I say more as a question.

"Nico, I'm fine. This is the girl I was telling you about." Kayla says after taking a drink from a glass on the table.

(Fast Forward a year)

I walk into my new house and smile. I had gotten a job and found out my real dad is Apollo. I see Nico already stretched out on my couch and I grin before sitting on his stomach. "Ooomf! Gods of Olympus, Zoe. You couldn't have warned me?" He says. I grin and shake my head.

"Nope." I say. Suddenly he's dead serious (No pun intended).

"Zoe, willyougooutwithme?" He says then clears his throat, a nervous habit of his that I've noticed. "Will you go out with me?" He says.

"Of course, Silly Boy. Why wouldn't I?" I say, pecking his nose. I chuckle as he moves me off and rolls on his side before curving his body around mine so we were spooning. I turn so I'm facing him. "So what do we do now?" I say and he groans.

"You could move your leg and roll back over." He says and I realize where my leg is. I chuckle and roll over but he tightens his hold.

(Fast forwards to Valentines day)

I wake up to my boyfriend of 4 months singing in the shower. He has an amazing voice  and I think he should sing more. I get up and go pull on a pair of Nico's basketball shorts and a tank top before walking down to the kitchen.

 I make chocolate chip pancakes and they're in the shape of a heart. I hear the shower turn off and him getting dressed. He comes into the kitchen and hugs me. "Happy Valentines Day, Nico." I say and he grins. "So are we going to do anything?" I ask, hoping he just wants us to lay around and relax like we did Christmas.

"Watch movies, cuddle and kiss." He states as I put his pancakes on the plate. "And Eat." He adds as he chews the pancakes.


	23. Run

Your P.O.V  
* _Gotta keep running. Those things won't last long if I outrun them.*_ You think as you run towards the big tree where the lady told you to go.

*Flashback*

"Hello. Are you lost?" The lady asks you as you sit on the bench trying to remember where you were supposed to go to get your memories back.

"Yes. I'm supposed to go to a camp or something to get my memories back." You say honestly and expect her to laugh.

"I know where you're talking about. Take this and step on it. Wish to have a map and it'll show you the way. Tell them Doves sent you." She says and gives you a small object. You take it and look up to thank her but she's gone. You shake your head and do as she says and the map appears. You pick it up and begin your journey.

*End of Flashback*

That was 2 weeks ago and now you were so close. "HELP! SOME ONE HELP ME!" You yell at the lights of the huge farmhouse. You feel a huge pain in your leg and you look down to see a huge cut on your leg. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!" you yell as a huge hound thing lunges at you but suddenly stops as a pale boy appears in front of you with his hands out.

"Back down to the underworld! Go NOW!" The boy commands and the thing leaves before the boy turns to you. "You okay? You don't look so good. Ah Fuck." He says as you faint.

Nico's P.O.V

I had just commanded the hellhound to leave and asked Cassandra if she was okay when she faints. I had been following her ever since Aphrodite sent me a dream to find her. I pick up Cassandra and carry her to the infirmary. I set her on the bed and Will Solace, one of the Apollo kids, approaches. 

"She's your sister, Man. Aphrodite told me in a dream." I say and he heals her.

*Le time skip brought by Apollo and his horrible haikus*

Your P.O.V

"NICO GIVE IT BACK!" You yell as the son of Hades takes off with your sword. "GIVE IT! OR I'LL TELL ABOUT YOUR UNDIES!" you add.

Nico skids to a stop. "You wouldn't dare." he says and for a great reason. You had been folding his laundry and came across a pair of Hello Kitty boxers. Nico hands you the sword and drops to ground. "It's like a thousand degrees out." Nico pants and you chuckle. Suddenly you find yourself on your back with Nico on you. "I have a question. Will you be mine?" Nico says.

"Yes." you say. He smiles and presses his lips against yours. With a gasp your memories flood back, why you had been sent to the camp. You had died and everyone's memories of you had been taken unless you reunited with your soul-mate, Nico. Nico gasps too.

"I remember now. You died and then a flash and then nothing." Nico says as he nuzzles your shoulder with his face. "All of our dates and kisses. Will threatening to kill me if I hurt you at all." Nico says.


	24. Teddy

You had been going to Camp Half Blood ever since Nico di Angelo had found you being attacked by demons on 23rd street in New York City.

"Elizabeth! Where are you? Frank needs to ask you something!" Your best friend, Piper, yells loudly.

You climb down out of the tree and startle Piper by shouting loudly as you were right behind her.

"Why does Frank want me?" You ask as you blush from thinking of your gigantic crush on Frank.

You and Piper walk over to where Frank was waiting, at the foot of Zeus's Fist and you sit next to him.

"Hello Elizabeth. You look very pretty but that's erm not why I asked you to come here. Will you um uh gooutwithme?" He stutters with a deep flush on his face.

You raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"I mean will you go out with me?" He says.

"Yes! I've had a huge crush on you ever since I met you but you were with Hazel." You shout.

"I should've known Leo was the one for her but I was too blind to see it! I have you now and don't need anything." He responds and he wraps you in a hug that takes you off of your feet and he spins you in a circle.

"Oh My Gods!" You say and Frank looks at you in worry.

"What's the matter? Did you change your mind already?" He says worriedly.

"NO! What will my brother say? Oh Gods! Jason's going to kill you!" You shout and he chuckles.

"Already taken care of. I asked him yesterday if I could date you. He gave me the "Talk". He said he'd castrate me if I hurt you." Frank says.

"Oh Oka----. Wait! He gave you THE Talk?!?!?! I'm going to murder him!" You yell loudly.

"Don't be upset, Darling. He's just trying to protect you." Frank says, nuzzling the side of your neck lovingly.

"Oh boy. He's going to watch us like a hawk though." You mutter and hear a branch crack.  
"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. Spying aren't we, Jason?" You call up into the branches of the oak tree.

Your brother sheepishly flies down and lands beside you and Frank with his arms crossed.

"Take care of her, Zhang. I wouldn't be the only one castrating you, Percy cares about her as much as I do." Jason says evilly and takes off again.

"Oh boy. I love my brother but he's overprotective." You complain as Frank laughs.

"We'll get through it. We love each other. What could possibly go wrong?" He says rhetorically.

"One of us could die. Or you could fall out of love with me." You answer seriously.

"You're not getting rid of me that fast, Darling. You're stuck with me for forever." Frank says, kissing your cheek.


	25. Mall

I was at the mall when I heard the sound of loud shouting and running feet. A boy suddenly dove behind me while another went into a store.

 "Pretend you're my girlfriend!! Please. I know you don't know me but help me." The boy whispers behind me and I nod to him. Immediately his arms wrapped around my waist and I'm snuggled back against his firm chest. 

My eyes half closed at the sudden smell of his cologne which is Axe, suddenly a large man with a huge handlebar mustache skids to a stop panting in front of us. His face is red with anger and he looks furious.

"YOU AND YOUR BROTHER ARE GOING STRAIGHT TO SECURITY TO RETURN THE THINGS YOU STOLE!" The large, angry man shouts.

"I've been here the whole time with my Girlfriend! Right, Love?" The boy says defiantly.

"Yes. He's been with me the whole time. Jeez man! Get the right people before you make accusations like that." I say coldly dismissing the man.

"Oh yeah? Prove it! What's his name!?" The man say with a snobby look and I hear a whisper in my ear of the name Connor.

"His name is Connor. Now if you'll excuse me we have some Christmas shopping to do. Right, Connor?" I say sweetly, while grabbing Connor's hand which is resting on my hip. "Let's go find your brother and notify the HQ of the shop this man runs." I say and Connor nods before pulling me along behind him to Victoria's Secret where we hear women yelling and a boy comes flying out.

"I WAS TRYING TO FIND A GIFT FOR MY BROTHER'S GIRLFRIEND! JEEZ!" He yells at the angry woman shaking her fist at him.

"I'm so sorry about him! I'll pay for any damages he may have made." I offer stopping in front of the woman and smiling.

"No. He's banned from this store. Now please go, I have to go calm my customers." She says and we walk away.

"You know? You never told me your name. What is it?" Connor asks as I stomp away.

"It's Y/N! You two have so much explaining to do! Why did I have to save your asses?" I hiss angrily at them. They nod at each other and pull me over to the food court where a blonde boy, a native american girl, a blonde girl and black haired boy sat. They stop and force me into a seat between them and I cross my arms over my chest angrily. The 4 new people looked at me curiously and then at Connor and his brother.

"Y/N, calm down! We'll explain in a bit. Jason she's one of us." Connor says to the blonde boy who nods and I growl in throat. The blond boy's water exploded all over except me and the black haired boy. "Daughter of you-know-who. OH boy. Percy you got a sister."

"I'm not the daughter of Lord Voldemort! Dippy. That's what he's called." I snap at them angrily. They stand up and haul me into a van and I grumble under my breath the whole way to wherever we were going and we slammed to a stop making me fall on Connor's lap who smirks.

"She's Roman. Daughter of Neptune judging from the water explosion at the mall." Jason says and I stop walking which makes Connor trip. "I felt something about her and it definitely wasn't Greek. Hey! Keep walking! We need to get to safety." He calls back to us, noticing we're stopped.

4 months later and many pranks with Connor and Travis Stoll.

I felt myself being thrown over someone's shoulder but I couldn't see because I was blindfolded and very irritated. "Put me down!" I screamed.

"NOPE! NOT UNTIL YOU LET ME ASK MY DAMN QUESTION!" Connor yells. So that's who kidnapped me, I poked him in the ribs and felt myself drop onto my back getting the wind knocked out of me. 

The blindfold is removed and I can see his brown eyes. "Y/N, will you be my girlfriend? I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you. That's why I asked you to be my pretend girlfriend but now I'm asking for real." He rambles on and I shut him up by pressing my lips against his. He immediately kisses me back and I wrap my arms around his neck. Suddenly a wave of water splashes on us and we pull apart to see an angry Percy standing there.

"That's my sister, Stoll! You break her heart and I'll drown you." Percy threatens and storms off as we laugh and resume kissing.


	26. Walking

I was walking home with my best friend Kayla, who as usual was trying to get me to go shopping with her tomorrow for the Christmas dance. "If I go will you shut up?" I say with annoyance clear in my voice. She squeals with happiness and hugs me tightly. "Can't Breathe!" I gasp.

"Ooops sorry, Grace! Yay! I'll pick you up at 9 so be ready early!" She says as she walks to her house which is right next to mine. "BYE!"

"Bye my nerdy best friend!! Love you like a sister!" I shout back as I unlock my house door and go inside. I throw my bookbag on the ground and start to make dinner for my little brother and sister who should be home from school in about 5 minutes. I look at the clock and the door bursts open and Jane and Robert run inside happily.

"GRACE! William teased Jane and I beat him up!" Robert says proudly. I notice he's all dirty and sigh.

"I've told you not to fight, Robert. Try settling it with words next time." I say and pat his head. He nods and I hug Jane. "If he bothers you again tell me. I'll take care of it." I whisper and she looks up with shining eyes. She nods and her and Robert head upstairs to change for dinner. Someone rings the doorbell and I stop what I'm doing and go open it. A blonde boy is there with a younger boy who looks around Robert's age which 10. "Yes? Can I help you?" I say politely as I show them to the formal living room for when we have company.

"Your little brother, I assume, beat my brother up. I demand he be punished immediately." The older one says and I raise my eyebrows.

"Your little brother was teasing my little sister. Robert was just protecting her. Control your beast and I'll control my brother." I say impatiently.

"William is not a beast! Robert is an obnoxious Beast! Where are your parents? I wish to speak to them." He says puffing out his chest.

"My dad's not here! It's me and the siblings home alone for the next 6 months. I'm in charge and anything you have to say you say it to me." I say. Kayla walks into the house and flops next to me. "Kayla, Why are you here?" I question not taking my eyes off of the blonde.

"Hi Octavian. I heard shouting and came to investigate." She says with a smile as her eyes flicker between me and Octavian.

"You know him? Can you please tell him that if his brother teases my sister that Robert has the right to beat up William?" I say.

"I agree with her, Octavian. Anyways so I need you to do me a favor and take her on a date." Kayla says to Octavian who looks bemused.

"Uh sure. I'll pick you up at 7. Please be ready." Octavian says and leaves with his bratty little brother.

"WHY DID YOU JUST DO THAT?!?! Et iratus sum, Quid me? Duis autem Odisti me," I scream and then clamp my hands over my mouth.

"Knew you were one of us! So called it! Haha I have the perfect outfit  for you!!" She shouts and runs back to her house then back into mine. "You have 2 hours to get showered and dressed. Now go! NOW!" She yells and I run upstairs. I do as she says and she does my hair and make up. (7 now)

I'm sitting in the formal living room and listening to Kayla threaten Octavian to treat me nice. Kayla appears and pulls me to Octavian and shoves me into him. "Behave and have her back before 3 AM. No dirty stuff! Bye Love you!!" Kayla shouts and shuts the door behind us. We head to a nice restaurant and sit down.

 The waitress was flirting heavily with Octavian and he ignored her as he was staring at me. We talk as we eat and I find we have a lot in common.

 At about 9 we leave the restaurant and go see a movie called "Catching Fire". I honestly don't remember what it was about because I was to be busy ogling at Octavian. He's got muscles that don't stick out but yet you can see them.

"It's only midnight and I don't have to take you until like 2:30. What do you want to do? I can take you home if you want." Octavian says as he grasps my hand as we walk in a shady part of town. "Stay close to me. I'm dating you and that's a fact." He whispers in my ear as two guys approach stumbling. 

They stop on the sidewalk in front of us and leer at me.

"Why don't you ditch blondie and have a great time with us? We can have fun." One guy says with a smirk.

"She's with me. Now leave or else." Octavian orders without a tremble in his voice. My voice would be shaking if I had answered.

"I'm with him. He's the best boyfriend ever." I say and lean my head on Octavian's shoulder. "Leave us alone or we'll call the police." I snap as we walk away from them. Octavian wraps an arm around my shaking shoulders and I lean closer to him to warm up.

"Grace, you did great. Just don't look back. Grace will you be my girlfriend?" He whispers and I look up at him.

"You're seriously asking me this now? After I could've been kidnapped and raped? Yes just yes." I say and he chuckles. We make it to my house with two hours to spare and we head inside. I kick off my shoes and sit on Octavian's lap as he watches TV, he automatically wraps his arms around me and it feels nice.

"I know we just started dating but I love you." He says seriously and I smile.

"I love you too, Boo." I say and kiss him gently.

"I SAID NO DIRTY STUFF BIATCHES!!" Kayla's voice rings out into the dark living room.

"Way to ruin the moment, Kayla!! Go away so I can kiss her." Octavian shouts back and I hear her footsteps go up the stairs. He kisses me and we fall asleep together on the couch.


	27. Zooming

"We're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship, Zooming through the sky... Little Einsteins Climb aboard, get ready to explore There's so much to find, Little Einsteins. We're going on a mission, start the countdown 5, 4, 3,2,1 Everyone to rocket, rev it up now RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR We're going on a trip in our favorite rocket ship Zooming through the sky, Little Einsteins climb aboard, get ready to explore There's so much to find, Little Einsteins come On - Let's Go - Little Einsteins We need you, Little Einsteins" Kayla sings as she climbs in the car. "GRACE! ARE YOU READY?!" She yells. We're moving out to California and it's nerve racking.

"Yeah. Do you have everything?" I yell as I lock up our old house. Kayla's friends, Leo and Dakota, were going to drive the moving vans. I climb in the car and sit next to Kayla who's excited. "Calm down." I say.

*Time skip brought to you by murdered teddy bears*

We pull up in front of the most beautiful house . "This is our house?" I ask. Kayla nods. "Wow." I say as Leo pulls next to us.

"A few of my friends are coming over later to help us unpack." She says and I see the look on her face.

"Are they guys?" I say suspiciously. Kayla liked trying to hook me up with people.

"Maybe." She says as we start carrying in the boxes. I look in my room and my mouth drops open as I set the boxes I was carrying down. 

I tiredly change into unsweaty clothes.  I can hear music blasting throughout the house and I go looking for the source. I find an amazing kitchen  with Kayla dancing around in it, putting dishes away. She had also had changed. I chuckle quietly at her crazy dancing and wait.

"Hi Grace. If you're wondering, my boyfriend is coming over to help." Kayla says not stopping her crazy dancing. I nod and start helping but then the doorbell rings loudly. 

I go and answer it and see 5 guys and three girls. Kayla appears behind me. She screams and hugs one of the blondes. The other blonde rolls his eyes and mutters something but stops when his eyes catch on me.

"Hi, I'm Piper. Kayla's sister." The native American says, I look at her and definitely know her and Kayla are related.

*Time skip brought by Apollo's terrible poetry*

"Ugh... I'm so glad that was the last box." Kayla say as we set down the last few. I flop on the couch and Kayla flops on the floor. "Jason, I'm hungry." Kayla whines and Jason and Leo go in the kitchen. 

Soon the storm that had been threatening all afternoon breaks and with a loud clap of thunder the power goes out, causing Kayla, me and Kayla's sister to scream. The sounds of the storm were scary as I freaked out until someone's arms wrap around me and pull me in their lap.

"Shh Grace. It's Octavian." Octavian whispers. I cling on to the boy I had just met today. He continues to hold onto me as everyone huddles in the living room. The storm rages on outside and I'm trembling. Octavian whispers sweet nothings until I fall asleep.

*Time skip to the next morning*

I wake up in my room as the storm is still going strong. I go to roll over but can't, I frown and look up to see Octavian's sleeping face as he holds me tightly. "Stay still. I'm sleeping." Octavian grumbles as he cracks open his eyes.

"Will you stay?" I ask childishly.

"Always." He says as he kisses me gently.


	28. Clear

(This one is times the readers.) (Dictionary: Y/N= Your Name, Y/h/l= Your hair length, y/h/c= your hair color, Y/F/M/T= your favorite movie type, Y/F/MCDs/F= Your Favorite MCDonalds Food)( **Terpsichore =** one of the nine Muses, representing dancing and dramatic chorus.)

Your P.O.V

"You have to be kidding me!" I snap at Kayla as she does the dance wrong. "Sorry. My mom is  **Terpsichore,** so I'm a bit snappy at mess ups."

"It's fine. I'm really out of shape." Kayla says as she sits and pants. "I'm so glad that you agreed to go to Camp Jupiter with us."

"Yeah. I just want to go see how the Romans live." I say with disinterest. "Alright, lets keep practicing." I say and haul her up. 

We practice for another 4 hours and then go eat dinner. I refuse to let Kayla eat any sweets and then we go continue practicing. It's now time for bed and we go to our cabins.

*time skip 2 weeks*

"You got it!" I yell as  we cheer and then go shower. I fiddle with my that Kayla got me into. I watch as and walk over and then we get in the van with Kayla driving. We each had about 3 bags in the back. Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and Nico had left yesterday. We had promised to bring everyone's bags and so we're using the van.

Kayla's P.O.V

I watch Y/N as she's lost in thought and chuckle before focusing on the road and turning music on. It's and we all start singing along to the song. By the time it ends, we're all laughing and red-faced. "I'M HUNGRY!" Lizzie yells and we laugh.

"Of course you are!" Y/N says laughingly. "How come Piper didn't go?" She asks.

"Jason doesn't like Piper near him because she goes all Belarus on him. That and I'm dating Jason which pisses her off." I say. (Points if you understand the reference) "We don't get along very well." I add and pull through a McDonald's drive thru.

"Welcome to McDonalds. What can I get you?" The guy says, sounding bored.

"I'll have a twenty piece nuggets, a large fry and a large Dr. Pepper. What do you two want?" I ask.

"I'll have a Big Mac, a large fries and a Dr. Pepper." Lizzie calls and it appears on the screen.

"I'll have a Y/F/MCDs/F." You add. It shows up and he reads us the order and we confirm it.

"That'll be $25.67 at the first Window." The guy says and we pull up. The guy's actually pretty cute.

Y/N's P.O.V

The is gorgeous and is blonde. I like it. He stares at Kayla and I sigh. I hate the fact that she's a daughter of Aphrodite, she can get any guy. "Can I get you anything else, like my number?" He asks with a wink.

"Nope." Kayla replies and takes or food before driving away. "Ugh! I hate guys like that!" She yells and one of her nuggets hits me in the face.

"Thanks Kayla!" I say and eat it. We pull over into a park and sit on picnic table and begin to eat. 

Three cuties walk over and sit by us.

"What are three beautiful ladies like yourselves doing here alone?" says with a smile. His nods.

"It's dangerous cause you never know who you'll meet." He says. The boy hadn't said anything so far and was watching.

"Is he okay?" Kayla asks pointing at the red-haired guy. He looks up completely startled.

"Yeah. He doesn't talk much." The blonde says. "We've been being followed by these weird things. They attack us and they won't die."

*Lucas's P.O.V (The Blonde)*  
We watch the three girls exchange looks and then the one who looks to be the oldest looks at us. "Should------ them? ----------Safe!" She says and I can only hear parts of the conversation as they stand about 10 feet away. "I-- Care!" She shouts at the red-haired one with bright green eyes. "Don't be---! ----us, they'd-----!" She adds and walks towards us when the one with Y/H/L Y/H/C stops her. They all approach us. "You should come with us. We can keep you safe from those things." She says. "Oh and I'm Kayla." She adds.

"I'm Y/N." The one who had stopped her before says. "The sulky one is Lizzie." She says and points at the ginger.


	29. Clearly

Y/N'S P.O.V

"My name's Lucas." Blondie know known as Lucas says with a smile.

"I'm Steve." Brownie says with a wave. "He's Blaze." He adds pointing at the quiet guy.

*Time skip*

*Gets them to camp and goes to Camp Jupiter finally*

"Wow!" I exclaim as Kayla tells off the guard for trying to spear me. We walk inside the tunnel and exit out into a wide space. There's a rushing river and Kayla calmly crosses it carefully and we follow. She gives an order not to harm us. "This is so cool!" I yell. I blush as everyone stares at me. A regal looking girl comes up to us with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face.

"Who is she?! You said the Ginger was coming! You made no mention of another!" the girl yells.

"Shut up Reyna. I forgot. Where is everyone?" Kayla says and sees the familiar blonde hair of Jason. She yells and takes off and tackle-hugs him. Another blonde male comes up and huffs at Reyna.

"The entrails have declared her not a foe." He declares. "She shall be my queen!" He shouts with a crazy look in eyes.

"Wha???" I say. "Wth just happened?" I ask after he runs off.

"Octavian just claimed you... Oh boy." Lizzie says laughing.

*time skip to two weeks into the vacation*

"I like it here." I say to Kayla who's dancing for Jason. "I don't want to leave." I add.

"So Don't." She says and puts her attention on me. "You don't have to." She adds. We all change and then Octavian pulls me off to the side.

Octavian's P.O.V

I pull Y/N off to the side so I could ask her in privet. "Y/N? I have a question." I says nervously.

"What the question?" She asks with a smile.

"Will you be my queen?" I ask quickly and my face fell as she hesitated. "Never mind. It was a stupid idea."

"NO! I was just shocked at the cute way you asked. Yes, I'd love to be your queen." She asks and I pick her up and kiss her. She laughs and kisses me back fiercely. Her arms wrap around my neck and her legs around my waist as I spin us around.

"Be careful with her because you hurt her and you die." Kayla says sweetly.

*Time skip 10 years*

*Y/N's P.O.V*

"NO! I HATE YOU!" I yell at my fiance of 4 years. We had been dating for 6 years and he finally proposed on our 6th anniversary. I immediately start crying at the sight of his face and cling to him. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't know what my problem is." I cry as I cling to him with my arms around his neck. He's not moving and his arms aren't holding me like normal.

"Y/N, I think we should take a break until you figure out what's wrong." He says emotionlessly. I cry harder and my tears soak his t-shirt. "Don't make this any harder than it already is. I love you, I really do but I can't take you telling me that you hate me and then bursting into tears. It's giving me mixed feelings and I'm so confused." Octavian says.

"I'll try harder to control it. I WILL! Just don't leave me." I cry as I bury my face in his chest.

"You have to go see a doctor." He says. "We'll get tests done." He says. I nod frantically, anything to keep him. We get ready to go to the doctor and soon we're taken into a room where they rub cold gel on my belly and then you can hear a little thrumming sound.

"Congratulations. You're having a baby." The Doctor says happily. I look at Octavian in shock and faint.

Octavian's P.O.V

I catch Y/N before she falls off the table. I prop her up and hold her tightly. "Most people yell in glee." The doctor says.

"Wasn't expecting this. We've only had sex ONCE!" I say and hold my head in confusion.

"That's all it takes." The doctor says and fills out prescriptions for prenatal vitamins.

*8 months later*

*Y/N's P.O.V*  
"How're you holding up?" Kayla asks as she looks at my belly. I smile

"Great minus the facts that I can't see my feet and I keep shouting at Octavian." I say. "And the weird food cravings."

"Oh Honey, you should've seen Reyna when her and Leo were having their baby twins." Lizzie says.

"Yeah. Whoo you did not want to be around her." Kayla says with a slight smile on her face. I get a feeling.

"What aren't you telling us?" I demand and she blushes. "You've got a bun in da oven too?" I yell.

"Yesh. But don't say anything to Jason. I haven't told him." Kayla says with a frown.

"Why not? It's his right?" I ask and she nods. "Don't be scared." I say.

"Okay. He'll be back with Octavian and Blaze soon." Kayla says. "I'll tell Jason then." She adds, not noticing the door opening.

"Tell me what?" Jason says as he walks into the room.

"You're going to be a daddy." Kayla says and Jason's mouth drops open.

"Awesome!" He yells and Hugs her. I feel something wet trickle down my leg and I look down and see a puddle forming on the floor.

"Ummm guys?" I say and point down. Kayla hauls me up and Octavian runs me to the car. He speeds all the way to the hospital and into the ER.

"MY FIANCE'S HAVING A BABY! WE NEED HELP!" He yells like a mad man. Nurses put me into a wheel chair and push me into a labor room. I'm already dilated 7 centimeters, and I have to be 10 to push.

*7 grueling hours later*

After 7 hours of hard labor I'm finally handed my baby. "William Henry." I whisper. "So perfect."

"Like his mother." Octavian says.


	30. Hecate

It was a regular day at Camp Half Blood, people fighting, talking and exchanging war strategies.

Me, (Y/N) (L/N), Daughter of Hecate. Remembering all these 'kids' was hard, especially if you're BFF's with Connor and Travis Stoll, by that you mean you barely talk to anyone other than Nico, Percy, Annabeth and Grover. There is one halfling who makes your heart stutter. Luke Castellan. He is PERFECT. Aside from the betrayal he brought the camp, you thought he was just, misunderstood.

"(Y/N)!"

"Huh?, who said that?"

"Only the best, Me!" Replied Nico.

"What's up?"

"Zeu-"

"DON'T." You hissed

"Anyway, Go to the Hermes cabin.... NOW." He then ran off.

 _Why?_  You question yourself.

Making your way to the Hermes cabin, you are tackled by two laughing twins. They then drag you to the back and run off.

Sighing you brush the dirt off your jeans.

"Ah. There you are."

"And why am I here?"

"I have very important business to attend." You continue. Sleep.

"I wanna try something." Purred Luke.

"Wha?" You get cut of short by Luke's lips on yours, almost instantly you kiss back. He pushes you gently against the cabin while running his fingers through your hair. Breaking apart, you both gasp for air.

"Go out with me?"

"Totally."


	31. Dates

All around camp, everywhere, you heard about Luke going to fight with Kronos. Little did everyone know, you and Luke had a few dates here and there, but nothing official. So naturally you were worried. 

Feeling the urge to sing, you went to this abandoned gazebo, you found this place 3 months ago and only told Chiron and Luke about it. You sat down and began to sing.

"Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me. Oh and I rush to the start Running in circles, chasing our tails Coming back as we are Nobody said it was easy Oh it's such a shame for us to part Nobody said it was easy No one ever said it would be so hard I'm going back to the start." You stopped as soon as you heard clapping. Slowly you turned to face the clapper.

"Luke!"

"You never told me you could sing, I mean.....Wow."

"I am the daughter of Apollo." You said in a 'duh' tone.

"Well, daughter of Apollo..... Why such a sad song?" He questioned.

"Um, well I have a bad feeling that if you don't come back, you won't know my feelings." You muttered.

"Of course I will come back." So that's all he heard?

A sudden burst of courage jolted through your body, and next thing you know, you're kissing Luke. Pulling away, you both look at each other with pure adoration.

"I am afraid that you won't know my feelings for you." You say softly, looking at the ground with tears streaming down your face.

"Y/N, I love you. Nothing will change that. Not Percy. Not Annabeth. And certainly not Kronos. You are my everything, without you.... I would be a fool with a few tricks."

By now, you were about to swoon.

"Luke. I love you more than anything. But I can't help but let my heart yearn for what might happen to you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I will return to you. And only you."

That day was filled with laughs, kisses, hugs and a few snogs. 


	32. Swords

Beck's P.O.V

No one knew Luke like I did. "Hey Luke." I say softly as I approach him in the sword arena.

"Hey Beck. Just let me finish this." Luke says as he clashes swords with the Travis as Conner watches. I pull out my sword and swing at Conner's face. 

Conner ducks as my sword skims his hair and a lock falls off. "Good job, Beck." Luke says as he continues slashing at his brother.

"BECK! I just had a haircut!" Conner shouts and slashes at me which I deflect and hit him with the flat of my sword effectively knocking him out.

"BECK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!?" Travis yells like a girl and turns to hit me with his sword but Luke disarms him.

"Did you forget the rules? Never let yourself get distracted." Luke says and Travis grabs Conner before leaving the arena. "Did you need to talk to me, Beck?" Luke asks and I feel like my knees are jelly. The world swims and soon blackness takes over.

Luke's P.O.V

I had just asked Beck if she needed anything when she fainted and I grabbed her before she hit the ground. "BECK!" I yell at the girl I love. I notice blood from her leg and curse at Travis and Conner. I carry her to Will, son of Apollo, and beg him to help her. He heals her and has me bring her to the infirmary. "THANK YOU!" I yell and hug him before sitting on the chair next to her bed. He leaves and I watch her for 4 hours before she wakes up. When her eyes open, I hug her to me. "I thought I lost you." I mumble into her hair as she hugs back. "Beck will you go on a date with me?" I ask.

"Yes." She says simply and I jump up and cheer before going to enlist Kayla's help. I run into the Aphrodite cabin and hit Kayla excitedly.

"KAYLA! I NEED YOUR HELP!" I yell right before she punches me in the gut. "Ooompf." I say.

"Is it time to enact plan A?" She asks and I nod. "Alright. Get Beck here so I can get her ready for the date. The others will help you." She commands and I nod before tearing out as she barks orders to the others.

Beck's P.O.V

A frantic Luke tears in and grabs me and throws me over his shoulder before taking me to the Aphrodite cabin where Kayla and Silena are waiting. Luke hands me off to them and then leaves as they bring me in the bathroom, before blindfolding me.

*2 hours later*

I'm unblindfolded and I gasp and touch my face, not believing its me. "Thank you so much." I say as they nod. A knock sounds on the door and Kayla answers to see Luke in a suit. I chuckle. "You look great." I comment and he blushes.

"You're beautiful." Luke responds simply. He takes my hand and leads me out the door to a waiting Pegasus. We get on and fly to a beautiful clearing in the Long Island countryside. We set down and I gasp in awe as I see "Do you like it?" he asks.

"YES! Oh Luke it's perfect." I say and he smiles before leading me over. We sit and eat for a while before he stops and starts watching me.

"Beck, you're so beautiful." He says. He had a love filled look on his face. "I love you so much and want you to be mine."

"I love you too, to the point it hurts. I would love to be yours." I answer and he kisses me as fireworks fill the night sky. We pull away and lay on our backs and I lay my head on his chest as he pulls me closer. "This is the best night ever." I say as I yawn and he smiles softly. We fall asleep under the stars and for once I sleep soundly.


	33. Dead

 

Percy's P.O.V  
It has been almost a year since my girlfriend Annabeth had died. She died to save the world and prevent Gaea from awakening. "It's not your fault. I should've saved her. I was the closest to her and yet I did nothing." Nico's soft voice says.

"No it's not. I promised Athena I'd protect her." I responded despondently.

"Never say its your fault! Live and let go. I learned to live with Bianca being gone!" He shouts angrily. "YOU KNOW WHAT SHE TOLD ME? WHEN I BROUGHT HER TO ELYSIUM? She said she understands that I love you and always have!" He screams getting red in the face. "I shouldn't have said that. Now you'll hate me." He mumbles and frowns. I slam him against the wall and got close to his face.

"What do you mean you love me? Like as brothers or like more?" I ask and he shakes his head. "Tell Me, Nico. Please I need to know."

"I've had a crush on you ever since I met you. I was jealous of the way you looked at Annabeth, wishing it could be me." He states despondently. I realized that those hurt looks weren't directed at Annabeth, they were directed to me for being with Annabeth. I knew he was jealous but I thought he was jealous that Annabeth loved me and not him. "Now you understand."

I don't even think of what I'm doing and I kiss him fiercely. He's frozen but I push my tongue into his mouth and rub it against his. He starts to respond and kisses back, he wriggles and presses tighter against my body.

"Oh! Sorry. I guess I'm interrupting something. I-I'll just leave." Piper's voice says and I turn around to see her covering her red face and walking out the door.

"Bye Piper!" I call cheerfully before turning back to Nico. "Where were we?" I ask him as he smiles. "Oh I remember. I was going to lock the door to kiss you among other things." I say creepily and he chuckles. "Think I'm funny?" I questioned, moving closer until the back of his knees hit the bed and he falls on his back. 

In the background I hear the door being locked from the outside and it makes me gleeful to hear it. I stand between his legs and pin him to the bed before covering his neck in kisses. He moans as my lips kiss the spot right below his ear and I bite, nip and suck on it. "Still think I'm funny, Love?" I say and he shakes his head. "Good." I say before tugging off his jeans and underwear.

 His shirt had already been removed from when he came in here. He'd just taken a shower and hadn't bothered with a shirt. He gasps as my hand brushes his groin and he removed my clothing. Nico pushed me on my stomach and pressed against my ass and moved inside of me, causing me to cry out from the pain and pleasure that soon followed.

(After they do the deed)

We lay on the bed panting and clinging to each other's sweaty bodies. "I love you Nico di Angelo. Will you be mine?" I ask.

Nico's P.O.V

I couldn't believe my ears. "YES!" I shout then blush from being so loud and excited. He grins and wraps his arm around my waist, moving me so my back was tight against his chest and we were spooning. "I love you too, Percy." I add tiredly as my eyes droop and I start to fall asleep.

"Oh. Me and you are going on a date tomorrow. I expect you up by 10 at the LATEST!" He says before kissing my shoulder gently. We fall asleep wrapped together.

Piper's P.O.V  
I was still red and stuttering as I walked out of the room where Percy and Nico were kissing each other. "Piper! HEY PIPER!" Jason yells waving his hand in front of my face as I blink and come out of the trance. "What's the matter? You seem out of it." He says.

"I-I J-j-just saw Ni-Nico and P-Pe-Per-Percy making out with each other and Nico was shirtless!" I say and he frowns.

"Oh Gods. I should go lock the door before Hazel has her innocence taken away by seeing that." He says and grabs the key then locks Percy's door. "I'm surprised you aren't more traumatized by that." He says with a chuckle.

"Traumatized by what? What's going on that I missed?" Leo says cheerfully and Piper tells him. "Wait! WHAT??" He says and faints.

"I didn't see that coming. " Piper says laughing at him.

(Next Day. Percy's P.O.V)

Today is the day I take my gorgeous boyfriend on a date and I have a perfect plan but I need some help with it. I look at the clock and see its 7:30. Jason always up at this time anyways so it'll be perfect. I detangle myself from Nico and pull on some clothes before leaving the room and going into the kitchen where Leo's passed out on the floor. Piper and Jason are looking at him but look up at me. "Hi Guys." I say/

"How are you and Nico? Did you have to traumatize Piper and Leo?" Jason says with a smirk and I facepalm.

"Sorry Piper. Why is Leo on the floor? Also I need your help." I say and they nod. I tell them my plan and they agree to help. A few hours later we've finished setting up and its perfect.

(Skip to when Piper and Jason kidnap Nico)

"PUT ME DOWN! I DEMAND RESPECT!" Nico screams shrilly and I stifle my laughter. Soon they dump him on the blanket and he removes the blindfold. I'm sitting there smiling like a mad man and he looks frightened. "Percy? Why are we in a dark place and you look insane?" He says. I don't reply but lean forward and subtly que Leo for his part and the whole room fills with candlelight.

(Fast forward. This part is boring all they do is eat and talk)

I carry a sleeping Nico back home and set him in the bed. "Don't go." He whispers holding on to my shirt.

"Never. " I whisper before sinking beside him and falling asleep.


	34. Undercover

Kayla's P.O.V

I smile as I watch the son of Hades argue with the son of Hephaestus, neither noticing that it wasn't annoyance but sexual tension between them. They both shout and argue to the point I have to interfere. 

"Hey Leo! NICO! Come here." I call. They run over. "My mom needs a quest done by you two. It can only be you two." I say sneakily, knowing my mom had something planned.

"What do we have to do?" Nico asks nervously. "I don't want to go anywhere with him." He adds.

Leo's P.O.V

I felt a pang of disappointment as Nico says he doesn't want to go anywhere with me. "Yeah. I don't want to go with him either." I say.

"Too bad. Oh and Leo you might want to control your dreams." Kayla says and runs away before I get my hands on her. Nico raises his eyebrows and I shrug. "She was joking." I say and he nods. We go grab our bags and he shadow travels us to Olympus. I bow to the lady of the Doves.

"You are early. I suppose my daughter had something to do with that." Aphrodite says and chuckles.

"Yes Ma'am. Kayla sent us here to find out what we need to do." I say.

"You must go to my hidden mansion in Louisiana and live there as a married couple for one year." She says.

"WHAT?!" Nico shouts loudly as his face pales even more.

Nico's P.O.V

I gulp as I look at my now long time crush and pale. "I am serious. I have seen you fighting and I believe this will help." Aphrodite says. She gives us the keys and transports us back to the mansion. 

She instructs the immortal servants to serve us. They nod and go about business. She marries us then leaves as I look at the ring on Leo's finger then the matching one on my finger. I gasp as he picks me up and carries me into the house. He just chuckles and kicks the door shut before taking me to the master bedroom.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, LEO!?" I scream as he tosses me on the bed and straddles my waist.

"Κάνοντας εσείς ορυχείο. Μετά από όλα είμαστε νεόνυμφους." He says as I translate in my head.

"How?" I ask and he answers the question by kissing me fiercely. I kiss back and flip us over, so I'm on top. He slides his hands to my pants and undoes them as I undo his shirt frantically. We undress each other and I push him on his stomach and put myself at his entrance. He tenses and I kiss his bare shoulder. "It's okay, Love. I'll be gentle." I coo and thrust into him as he screams painfully.

 I stop until he nods then I start to move inside of him. I make love to him until we're both exhausted and I lay next to him before pulling him to me.

Leo's P.O.V

I groan in pain at the movement and snuggle to Nico's side and cling to him. "I love you." I whisper and he smiles.

"I love you too, my little Firebug." Nico says and kisses my forehead as I yawn. "Sleep. I'll be here when you wake." He adds. I close my eyes as he hums and I dream of us.

*6 months later*

"NICO!" I scream as he moves inside of me. I feel my self orgasiming and soon cum over us. He laughs as we kiss and he pulls me up into his arms as someone knocks on our door. "Who is it?" I yell.

"KAYLA! Hurry and get cleaned up." Kayla's familiar voice yells. "Crazy αγόρια. Το σεξ παντού." She adds.

"NOT NICE KAYLA!" Nico yells as we go take a shower. We get dressed again and walk downstairs hand in hand and see Kayla and Jason waiting for us. "Well Hello Jason. I didn't know you were here also." Nico says.

"Kayla wanted to visit you to check up on you." Jason says. "How've you been?" He ask.

"Great. I love Nico and I'm glad Aphrodite had us do this. I never want to leave." I say as Nico hugs me.

*8 months later*

Nico's P.O.V

I smile as Leo walks down the aisle in his tux with Kayla escorting him. He gets to the front and Kayla takes her place.

*Skip most of the vows*

"Do you, Nico di Angelo, take Leo Valdez to have and to hold forever?" Zeus asks me.

"I do." I say.

"Do you, Leo Valdez, take Nico di Angelo to have and to hold forever?" Zeus asks Leo.

"I do." Leo's voice rings out and Kayla cheers.

"You may now kiss." Zeus says and Leo grabs my face and kisses me fiercely.

Kayla's P.O.V

I cry at the sight of my two best friends kissing at their wedding and Jason wraps his arms around me. "Some day that will be us." He whispers. I cry harder and he chuckles. Leo and Nico break apart and approach us.

"Why is she crying?" Nico says anxiously.

"I-I'm j-ju-just r-really h-happy." I stutter. I throw my arms around them and hug them tightly.


	35. Rainbows

Arya's P.O.V  
"Who are you?" I demand as several girls surrounded me. "Get away from me or so help me." I threaten.

"Aw the little girl thinks she can do anything." The blonde with bright green eyes says. "Grab her." She orders as I turn to run. Suddenly I hear a new voice.

"Really Kelli? Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" A girl says. Two identical guys showed up behind her. "Travis, go get her and get the hell out of here." She says calmly as the other pulls a sword. 

The one without a sword walks over and pulls me to the door as I hear one of the girls scream. I look back and see a girl explode. I gulp and turn forward as Travis pulls me to the exit. We leave the building and get in a car.

*6 months later*

"TRAVIS!" I yell excitedly and run up to Travis who was talking to Katie.

"What do YOU want?" Katie says snobbily. "Go away!" She says.

"I just wanted to talk to Travis." I mumble. He glares at me and I jog away sadly. Ever since he started dating Katie, he's changed. He was so nice when I met him and now he's cold and hurtful.

*1 year later*

I cry as I stand above the edge of the cliff as the wind whipped and Nobody, not even my brother Leo knows how bad it's been. Katie and Travis have made my life hell. I get ready to jump but arms are around my waist suddenly. "WHAT THE ABSOLUTE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Travis yells.

"Dying. Let me go so I can be in peace!" I shout back.

"NO! GODS OF OLYMPUS, NO! ARYA WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" He yells over the storm. I shake my head sadly.

"You really have no clue? Do you? That you're the cause of this? All my heartache and pain?" I say softly. "I LOVE you! BUT YOU TREAT ME LIKE SHIT!" I scream in anger and struggle. He tightens his hold on me.

"I had no clue. I was trying to make you jealous but Katie gave me something that put me under a spell. I've loved you for a long time. If you die, then I do too. So we can be together forever." He says.

"Forever?" I say and look in his eyes. He nods. "Even if we don't die?" I ask again.

"Yes." He promises and pulls us away from the edge. "Will you be mine?" He asks as the storm begins to clear.

"Of course." I say and kiss him as a rainbow shows.


	36. Kool-Aid

Dakota's P.O.V

"Are you sure I won't get attacked, Jason?" I ask my former Praetor.

"Positive. Kayla and I won't allow it." Jason says and Kayla nods as she looms.

"So when do we go?" I ask and Kayla looks up.

"As soon as you're done packing. We're just waiting on you." Kayla says. I run and grab a suitcase and pack my clothes. I return to where they're waiting and Kayla grabs mine and Jason's hands. We all close our eyes and I feel a twisting sensation and then feel the impact of hard earth under my feet. 

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Kayla announces as I hold my stomach. "Hold still. It'll pass." She says.

"Ah Hello Kayla, Jason. And who might you be?" A centaur asks.

"I'm Dakota, son of Bacchus." I say and bow.

"Welcome. I am sure you'd like to know how the Greeks do things." Chiron says and trots away. A beautiful girl with (Y/H/L) (Y/H/C) runs up.

"KAYLA! JASON! You're back!" She yells and Kayla high fives her. "Hi I'm Y/N."

"I'm Dakota." I say and blush. She giggles and then pulls Kayla off to show her something.

"You like Y/N don't you?" Jason says with a smirk. I blush more.

"She's cute!" I say in my defense. "How long have you known her?" I ask.

"Since I came here. She and Kayla are great friends." Jason says. "She likes Y/F/M/T. She likes candy and she's cool."

*time skip. 2 weeks*

Your P.O.V

Today is the day Dakota goes back to Camp Jupiter and I'm sad. I didn't get to tell him how I feel. 

"Y/N? Can I talk to you?" Dakota asks.

"Sure Dakota." I say with a smile. "What's up?" I ask.

"I like this girl and I wanted to know if I should ask her out." Dakota says. "She's sweet, kind, beautiful and awesome."

"Go for it." I say with a fake smile. "She sounds like she's worth it."

"Y/N, will you go out with me?" Dakota asks and my mouth drops open. I nod and hug him. "Will you come with me to Camp Jupiter for a while?"

"Will I get made fun of for being Greek?" I ask softly.

"If anyone does, I'll teach them a lesson." Dakota says. I chuckle and he kisses my forehead.

"You missed." I say and point at my lips. He laughs and kisses me. "Much better." I say and we both throw our heads back and laugh.

Time skip, 5 years*

"Hey Honey?" Dakota says. I hum in response. "Can you look at me?" He asks and I turn around. 

"Good." He says and kneels down. "Y/W/N, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" He asks and my eyes tear up.

"YES!" I shout and throw my arms around his neck, kneeling in front of him and laying my head on his chest.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." I say. "Always."


	37. Hawaiian Rollercoaster Ride

Michael Kahale looked around his home state, smiling at being back before walking to where two of his sisters waited for him. "Mike! Hurry up!" Kayla laughed, tying her hair back from her face.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" He responded, jogging over with the surfboards. "You ready for a beach day?" He's been put on leave to visit his father.

"Yesssss. I've been looking forward to it. You have no idea..." Kayla smiled, helping Caroline put sunscreen and practically coating her in it.

"C'mere... You're going to burn." Mike laughed, looking at his pale sister who never tanned no matter how long she was outside. He made sure she was properly coated in the sunscreen too and then allowed her to put some on him despite the fact that he doesn't burn easily.

"There... Now we're properly coated." Kayla snorted, tying a cute sun hat on the little girl's head. The trio looked out at the water, glittering in the sun and perfect waves for surfing. They spent a good two hours in the water before heading back to eat lunch.

"I'll make lunch at my place. My dad's working." Mike smiled, the two walking with Caroline between them while holding their hands. The little girl was also a child of Venus like Michael and Kayla, needing a way to the Wolf House to be trained. He led them, making sure to keep an  eye on their surroundings while still seeming relaxed.

"It's so pretty here..." Kayla mused aloud, looking around and nearly tripping much to Caroline's amusement and Mike's consternation.

"Careful... Jason will kill me if I don't bring you back in one piece." He cautioned, still looking handsome with a frown on his face. "Anyways, we're here." He let them in and set about making lunch while the girls relaxed, Kayla telling Caroline about the camp. He half listened, a soft smile gracing his features as he worked. 

Michael wished that it could be like this all the time, but that was just wishful thinking. Peace and quiet for a demigod is pretty rare except now that Gaea was subdued, there was a calmness currently going on. He focused back on what his hands were doing and deftly finished making the meal. "Time to eat, you two." He could cook pretty well thanks to his father teaching him up until he had gone to the Wolf House. 

Michael himself stood pretty tall, largely muscled but not overly so. He had longer hair that he wore back away from his face but it didn't look feminine, if anything it accentuated how deadly he could be and still look like a god himself. He had darker skin from his Hawaiian father and dark eyes that could either sparkle like jewels or be cold as ice, yet a graceful way of moving that was similar to his mother. 

He didn't look like most of his siblings with the exception of Caroline who shared the darker skin and darker eyes of a Hawaiian. His mind wandered to his other sister present currently. Kayla was of rather average height, straight light brown hair and eyes that tended to change between green, blue, grey, and occasionally other colors when changing her appearance. Unlike many of their Greek siblings and even some of their Roman siblings, she didn't care too much about appearance like Michael. The two would rather be comfortable or practical in their outfits.

Side by side, there was no really knowing they were siblings which had led to some questions on the plane of if they were going on a honeymoon and why they were married so young. Kayla had thought it was funny and Michael just ignored the question or said they were half siblings. 

Caroline had a mass of wavy dark hair that reached near the middle of her back that was currently braided back, dark eyes that were currently alight with delight at the taste of what he had made. She'd be quite tall when she was fully grown. "This is so good!" The little girl was roughly seven and already had displayed signs of her power, which led to their mother contacting Kayla through a dream. 

"It's cause Mike is the perfect guy." Kayla joked, smiling at her brother. "Maybe he'll settle down with a nice boy or girl. Which ever he prefers." She watched him snort and flinched as he flicked her forehead.

"You sound like my dad. Michael, you need to get married. Michael, you need to give me grandkids. He's worse than if our mother was human. He sounds like some woman rushing her kid for grandbabies." Michael laughed.

"Aw but you'd have cute babies." She poked his cheek before finishing up her lunch. "Let me do the dishes." She cleaned up everything and the three sat down with Caroline's father later in the afternoon to discuss what was going to happen in the Camp with his daughter if she passes Lupa's training.

Caroline and her father, Henry went off to talk in another room while the two older demigods kept watch in the front room. Finally Caroline and Henry returned. "She's leaving when?"

"In five days. We're also here on vacation." Kayla answered with a sweet smile, making Henry wonder if she was hitting on him. She wasn't but most people assumed she hits on everyone, which is quite useful in legal situations. "She can stay here until we leave if you wish, Sir."

"Call me Henry. Sir makes me feel very old." Henry chuckled quietly, playing with Caroline's hair. "And yes, I'd like her to stay with me a bit longer."

~Several weeks later~

Kayla and Michael were on guard duty when they saw a familiar little girl coming their way, stopping in front of them. "Caroline?" Kayla smiled softly, ruffling her hair before they led her in as next shift came out to replace them. "We've got a new trainee." She flipped into her stern mode before the two walked Caroline in.

Several hours later, Caroline was part of the First Cohort with Michael vouching for her. He was proud of his little sister for making it.


	38. Rapidly

Jason was currently sitting on Percy's bed, waiting for him to arrive back from the school he had been at all year. Summer was about to start and Jason wanted to finally ask Percy to be his boyfriend.

As the hours wore on, Jason felt very tired. His eyes closed without his consent, body slumping to the side and he curled up in the bed with his face in Percy's sweater that had been left there.

Percy arrived at camp late at night, talking to Chiron briefly before going into his cabin. He stopped short at the sight of the blond boy in his bed but then quietly put his things in the dresser before stripping to his boxers and then undressing the other boy also. The black haired teen laid down behind Jason, tugging the blanket over them and smiled to himself as Jason rolled to face him.

Percy had set Jason's glasses on the side table when undressing him, not wanting them to be ruined. Percy slowly wrapped his arms around Jason, humming softly to some song in his head that he had heard on the radio. "Night, Jas."

He received some quiet mumbling back and Jason pressing more into him, the blond seeming to be intent on becoming one with Percy. Percy closed his eyes, yawning tiredly and falling asleep relatively quickly.

~Next Morning~

Jason woke up very comfortable with someone's strong arms around him, holding him close. He didn't open his eyes, believing he was dreaming and not wanting to wake up yet. He nuzzled the warm chest that his face was against and noted the feeling of fingers combing through his hair.

"You awake now?" Percy's voice sunk through into his brain and Jason jolted, falling off the bed. "Hey. You okay, Jas?" Percy hauled him back on his bed.

"When did you get here?!" Jason clutched his chest, feeling his heart racing especially as he saw Percy's bared skin.

"Last night. You were sleeping when I came in." The green eyed boy smiled reassuringly and pulled Jason back to his side. "Cuddling my sweatshirt, I might add." He teased.

"Ah. I was not." Jason flushed an adorable shade of pink, pushing the offending item on the floor. "It was just on the bed is all."

"I know I put it away, Jas. No need to be embarrassed." Percy kept his sea green eyes on Jason's sky blue ones and an arm around the other boy's waist to keep him from moving.

"Willyoudateme?" Jason spit the words out, no sign of the usually confident leader. He stared at Percy hopefully while Percy deciphered the words in his head. After a minute or two of silence Jason attempted to get up but being held back down.

"I didn't say no, Jason. You can't leave your new boyfriend, can you?" Percy smiled at the younger boy before pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, holding Jason in his lap now. "Yes, I'll date you."

Jason hid his face in the other boy's neck, smiling to himself at being able to call the dark haired boy his.

"So you cuddle my sweater when you miss me?" Percy couldn't help but tease, rubbing Jason's back and nuzzling the blond hair that had grown out slightly.

"Sometimes. Feels like a hug from you." Jason nodded, scarlet faced as Percy pulled back to look at him.

"That's honestly so cute..." Percy frowned, kissing Jason's forehead and letting him hide again. "I'll be sure to leave my sweaters here for you then."

"You don't have to." Jason shook his head. "You'll need them."

"I only have one more year of school and then I'm done. I'll be moving to New Rome for college after." Percy frowned once more.

"You're leaving after next year?" Jason looked pale, holding on tighter.

"It's a year away. We have all summer together and then you can join my school in the fall for my senior year." Percy soothed, his brooding expression replaced with a calm one.

"I want to." Jason nodded, curling up more in Percy's lap and resting his head on his love's shoulder. "Then we'll cross the bridge when it comes to it."

~Christmas time~

Percy and Jason had come back to Paul and Sally's new apartment, the couple having gone on a vacation and left Percy to house sit.

"C'mere... What's the matter?" Percy wasn't oblivious, having noted changes in his boyfriend. He pulled Jason to him, arms around the blond's waist and and pressing their foreheads together. "What's bugging you? Do not say nothing."

"Just some stuff. Really, I'm fine. I promise." Jason frowned, trying to pull away halfheartedly but also basking in being held so close.

"Jas. I'm your boyfriend. I can't fix anything if I don't know what's wrong." Percy really wanted their relationship to work, keeping his eyes focused on Jason's until the blond slumped slightly.

"Just some things... Some people were saying things. That you could do better and you're dating me out of pity." Jason hated how it had bothered him so much to hear people saying those things. "One of them said they were going to seduce you and get you to break up with me."

"Jason! Why the hell would I do that?! I wouldn't date you out of pity. And I certainly wouldn't let anyone try to take me from you." Percy kissed Jason hard on the lips. "You're stuck with me and that's all there is to it."

"I'm sorry. I'm being stupid." Jason let Percy take more of his weight, leaning into him.

"Don't ever call yourself stupid. You were just worried about things stupid people said." Percy easily adjusted to Jason leaning on him, kissing his temple. "Now. I have you to myself for two weeks and we have the apartment all to ourselves."

Jason smiled for the first time in weeks, a real smile and not the half smiles he'd been doing. "Perc, we need to eat. I don't know about you but I'm starving."

"I'll eat you." Percy kissed Jason quick and ran away before the blond processed what he said, laughing the entire way.

"PERSEUS!" Jason chased after him, finding him in the kitchen making spaghetti o's in the microwave.

"Yes, dear?" Percy smiled innocently, eyes lighting up with mischief. "I'm making spaghetti o's, hope you don't mind."

"So nutritious." Jason snorted, hugging Percy from behind and taking the chance to bite the faintly tanned skin on his boyfriend's neck. His mouth worked the spot, leaving a dark mark and had Percy groaning softly. "Dinner is ready now." He stepped back and got bowls.

"Dammit, Jason." Percy grumbled before being kissed soundly on the lips, Jason smirking. Jason pulled back and gave them both full bowls before sitting himself at the table. "Do you know what you do to me?"

"Drive you crazy like you do me?" Jason smiled at Percy, eating his spaghetti o's and drinking some water. The two of them exchanged light banter, comfortable together. "What do you want to do now?"

"Hm... Watch a movie?" Percy rinsed their bowls and put them in the dishwasher. He stopped Jason and kissed him again, hands on his shoulders.

"A movie sounds nice." Jason was breathless when Percy pulled back.

"Sweet!" Percy got a bunch of junk food and dragged Jason into the living room. They settled on a horror movie and Jason was amused by Percy cringing into him.

"You okay, Perc?" Jason had a lapful of Perseus Jackson.

"Yeah. Just don't want you to be scared." Percy shook his head, cringing at a scare in the movie. Logically he knew he shouldn't be scared by these things, that he had seen worse and that this was fake but it scared him.

"That's sweet of you." Jason hummed, kissing Percy's lips gently before wrapping his arms around the black haired boy's waist. He let Percy hide in his neck through part of the movie before shutting it off. "I'm too scared to finish it. Let's go lay in bed." He stood, lifting Percy and carrying him off to the bedroom that was labeled with Percy on a sign that hung from the door.  
He set Percy down and stripped to his boxers. "I'll be right back. I need to pee." Jason pecked Percy on the lips and went to the bathroom, coming back to Percy under the covers.

"Hurry up." Percy opened his arms for the blond who obliged him, sliding in next to him. Percy felt Jason freeze as he realized Percy was naked. "I sleep naked when I'm comfortable."

"Ah. Are you sure that's proper?" Jason looked like he'd have a heart attack, not moving.

"I'm sure it would be better with you naked too." Percy trailed his tongue along the shell of Jason's ear and felt his blond shiver. His hand snaked down and palmed the slightly younger teen through the plain cotton boxers, listening to the sound Jason made. They hadn't gone much farther than heavy petting, never having an opportunity.

"Percy." Jason breathed out the other boy's name, hips canting up and pressing himself more into Percy's hand. "Please."

"Do I have your permission to go farther?" Percy moved his hand off, propping himself up on one elbow.

"Yes, yes." Jason nodded, knowing Percy needed to hear it. The black haired boy was always courteous with things like this, always making sure Jason was okay.

"If you want to stop at any point, tell me." Percy ordered, kissing Jason's little scar on his lip and then leaning over to open the bedside table drawer. He pulled out a small pack of wet wipes and some lubricant, silently holding up a condom and getting a head shake in response. "Love you, Jas."

"Love you too, Perc." Jason smiled, shivering as Percy tugged his boxers off and bit his neck softly. "Mm."

"You make me so happy, Jason." Percy lubed his fingers up and rubbed one around the small hole between Jason's legs, pressing lightly but not penetrating. "You're one of the best things to happen to me."

"You and Thalia are the best things to happen to me." Jason was still nervous but calming as Percy talked to him, hissing when a finger slipped inside and clenching reflexively.

"Shh, relax." Percy soothed, wrapping his free hand around Jason's wavering erection and started to pump him until the blonde was rock hard again. "Second finger." He warned right as he pushed it in, waiting for Jason to unclench and then scissoring his fingers to stretch the blonde out. He soon added a third and finished stretching the small hole, pulling his fingers free and cleaning them on a wet wipe.

He slicked himself up and pressed inside slowly, watching Jason's mouth open silently as a gasp of air escaped his lungs. "Hurts, Perc." Jason winced.

"I know, Jas. Give it a few minutes and then you'll adjust." Percy soothed, kissing his lover softly and holding still once he was fully in. He watched Jason's face closely.

"You can move now." Jason nodded, wriggling on Percy's bed slightly and feeling the penis in him move slightly.

"Give me 30 seconds." Percy set his hand on Jason's belly, stilling him. He slowly withdrew himself until just his tip was in, waiting teasingly and then snapped his hips forward. The accompanying sound of Jason's moan starting a fire in his stomach, hips snapping in and out with a sharp slap of skin on each thrust in.

"Percy! Percy!" Jason cried out, hands gripping Percy's back and leaving little crescent shaped marks. He buried his face in Percy's neck and moaned louder, scratching down Percy's skin.

"Jas, love." Percy chuckled, groaning and listening to Jason scream out his name suddenly. The blond had orgasmed without his cock being touched, legs wrapped around Percy's hips tightly. Percy never slowed even as his own orgasm hit him a few minutes later, listening to the whining moans that emerged from Jason's lips. "Feels so good, Jas. You feel so great."

"Too muuuuuch." Jason whined as Percy ground his hips into Jason as he chased the end of his orgasm. Percy stopped moving, letting the oversensitized blond cling to him.

"Mm. Love you, Jas. Did you feel good?" Percy sat back on his knees with Jason in his lap, the blond being a koala and holding on with his arms and legs.

"Very good." Jason nodded, nuzzling into Percy tiredly before yelping as Percy carried him to the bathroom.

"You need a bath and I need to change the sheets, Superman." Percy set him in the tub and filled it with water the temperature Jason liked. He pecked the blond's lips and went to change the sheets, tossing them in his hamper and put clean sheets on before wiping himself off with a wipe before going to get Jason who was at risk of drowning as he dozed in the tub. "Jas, can you stand up for me?"

"Tired, Perc." Jason stood up sluggishly, allowing Percy to wrap him in a towel and carried him to bed. He was set down on soft sheets and covered up before Percy slipped into bed with him, strong arms holding the blond close as he fell asleep.

"Night, Jason. I love you." Percy murmured, closing his own eyes and falling asleep rapidly.


	39. Young

"No. Like this." Luke corrected the black haired boy in front of him, helping him adjust his grip. "This sword just is not doing it for you." He tutted, taking the sword.

"Sorry." Percy frowned. "Not much I can do about it."

"Now... Try this." Luke gave him a different sword, watching how he moved with it and internally yelling at himself for finding the younger boy attractive.  _Percy was only 15 for heaven's sake! He shouldn't be having these thoughts about him._

Percy grunted quietly, swinging the sword at Luke and grinning as he knocked the older boy's sword flying. He knew Luke hadn't been paying attention but he still counted it, watching Luke going to grab the sword up until Percy tackled him. 

"Ah! Hey. This is swords practice." Luke was on his stomach on the ground, suddenly thankful that no one could see under him because he was embarrassingly half erect from the younger male on him. 

"You tell me not to turn my back on the enemy!" Percy laughed, making himself comfortable on top of his mentor and leaning his head down. "You broke your own rule, Luke."

"Dammit, Jackson! Get out of here!" Clarisse's strident voice rang out, interrupting the two and Percy scrambled off of Luke. He scampered out of the arena as Luke laid on the ground for a bit longer, grumbling to himself and thinking of gross things to get rid of his erection.

"Sorry for us running over." Luke got up, grabbing his sword and making his way from the arena.

"Hey, Castellan. Might wanna keep your privates private.." Clarisse smirked, knowing the other boy had a thing for Percy Jackson. Luke flipped her off over his shoulder and went off to the showers, gaping as he saw Percy in one.

It seemed like someone wanted to punish him for something and he groaned softly, washing himself as quickly as he could and cursed when he realized he didn't have his towel. He'd have to put on his gross clothing and book it running.

"Hey, Luke... You can use mine. I'm dry already." Percy's soft voice caught his attention and he looked over, seeing the boy biting his lip.

"Thanks." Luke accepted the towel and dried himself quickly, feeling Percy's eyes on him as he did and keeping his body angled away from the black haired boy as his cock perked up in interest. 

~A few weeks later~

Luke was groaning to himself, thankful that he was alone in Percy's cabin as he palmed himself through his jeans. He couldn't believe he'd sunk low enough to touch himself after sneaking into Jackson's cabin while the boy was swimming in the lake. The blond was perched on Percy's bed, legs spread apart as his cock strained against his fly as he pictured Percy in all sorts of filthy and depraved positions. He was definitely going to the fields of punishment for this if anyone found out about how far he'd gone.

His long fingers tugged open the button of his jeans and slid the zipper down before slipping his boxers down to release his throbbing member, spitting into his palm and gripping lightly before sliding his hand up and down while thumbing his tip on the upstroke. Luke tightened his grip slightly as his stomach felt like it was coiling tightly, fucking his member up into his fist as he cursed under his breath.

"Luke?" Percy's voice came right as he hit his climax, white fluids spurting out between his fingers and dripping onto the blanket between his legs. Luke's chest heaved, panting heavily as he looked at the stunned teen.

"Fuck." Luke covered his face with his clean hand. "Percy. I can explain."

"Why?" Percy sounded closer and he felt a pressure on his legs so he uncovered his face, gaping as he saw Percy on his knees with his hands gripping Luke's jean covered legs. The younger boy tugged Luke's cum covered hand by the wrist to his mouth, little pink tongue sticking out and he started to clean Luke's fingers of the fluids. Percy kept his green eyes focused on Luke's blue ones, taking two fingers into his mouth on the pretense of cleaning them more thoroughly as he sucked the cum off.

"Oh gods. I've died and gone to Elysium, haven't I?" The 19 year old whispered to himself, watching as one of his fantasies played out. He pushed his fingers deeper into Percy's mouth, making him gag slightly and then pulling them out into the air. "Why don't you clean the rest of me up, Perc?"

Percy nodded, shuffling closer on his knees and grasping Luke's cock in his hand. He trailed his tongue along the length, looking very focused as he suddenly took Luke into his mouth and sucked lightly. Luke's hand tangled in his hair, a low moan coming from the taller male as his hips bucked. Percy slowly took more of Luke into his mouth as the son of Hermes hardened again. Luke was driven by the sight of the pretty black haired boy on his knees for him, lightly tugging Percy's hair.

"Doin' good, Percy." Luke brought his other hand to the back of Percy's neck, squeezing lightly and smirking at the blush on the boy's face. Those big green eyes were watering as the pretty pink lips stretched around his dick, taking it all the way into his throat and then pulling back. 

"Luke, want you." Percy pulled off of the blond's length with a wet pop, basketball shorts tented from his own arousal. "Please."

"Get undressed then." Luke watched Percy scramble to undress, that pale lightly muscled body being revealed with still a bit of childhood softness on it. His icy blue eyes looked over Percy, focusing on the cute little birthmark on Percy's left hip and then at the cock that was revealed to him as Percy dropped both his shorts and his boxers. 

"Now what?" The younger boy fidgeted, rubbing his hands on his thighs nervously and shivering at a light breeze that passed over his body.

"C'mere." Luke reached a hand out and tugged Percy over, having undressed himself while Percy did. He pulled Percy into his lap, smirking internally at how the boy fit perfectly against him.

"I'm gonna kiss you and then I'm gonna make you feel good." He knew he shouldn't but he wanted the boy so badly, turning his head and kissing Percy harshly. His tongue probed into Percy's mouth, exploring the new territory and leaving both of them breathless by the time he pulled away. 

"Please, Luke." The black haired teen whined softly, Luke's calloused hand wrapped around his member. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so vulnerable or exposed, leaning against Luke's chest with his legs spread and feeling the blond's cock against his back.

"Alright, Pretty Boy." Luke had gained confidence as the experience went on, laying Percy down and kneeling between his thighs. "You got lubricant?"

"Yes." Percy flung a hand towards the little nightstand table, blushing brightly and then covering his face as Luke grabbed the little bottle. He moved slightly as Luke prodded his entrance with a finger, hissing at the cold sensation and then whined at the sting of Luke putting two fingers in at once.

"Sorry." Luke had only been with one other guy before this and that was Lee Fletcher, the two having hooked up a few times and agreed it was nothing serious. He scissored his fingers and listened to the hitch in his partner's breath, slowly adding a third after a few minutes. His fingers probed around, pressing on a spongy patch. Percy cried out loudly, hips bucking down and pressing him more onto Luke's fingers. "Ready?"

"Yes!" Percy's face was flushed, lips bitten red and he was panting. He wriggled impatiently as Luke withdrew his fingers and slicked his cock with lube, lining up and pressing against him lightly. His mouth opened in a scream as Luke pushed in quickly, bottoming out on the first thrust in rather than taking it slow.

"Shh, Perc. Don't want someone to come in." Luke held still, letting Percy adjust around him while he pressed gentle kisses to his younger partner's neck. He bit lightly, sucking on pale skin that took color very well as he left a love bite on Percy's neck. "Tell me when."

"You can move." Percy pushed his hips down, moaning softly at the feeling. He felt Luke's big hands gripping his hips tightly to hold him in place as the blond set a gentle pace at first that left him wanting more. "Luke, please! More!"

"You're a needy one, hm?" Luke hummed, shifting his stance and pounding into Percy. His hands were definitely going to leave bruises on Percy's hips and the back of Percy's things were quickly becoming red from the impact of their bodies hitting together. "Let me hear you, Percy."

"Luke! Lukeeeee!" Percy cried out, bringing his hands up to Luke's broad shoulders as he was fucked. His nails dug into the blond's skin, drawing a bit of blood and stinging slightly. 

"That's my good boy." Luke praised, hearing the hitch in Percy's breath at his words and chuckling softly. He shifted his angle, finding Percy's prostate and making him  _ **SCREAM**_. He felt and saw Percy's body seize up in a huge orgasm, feeling the cum shooting between them and Percy tightening around him enough to make him shoot right there. 

Luke growled, clamping his teeth down on Percy's shoulder as he filled him with his seed and holding him even tighter. He kept thrusting through it, feeling how Percy's inner muscles milked him of every drop even as Percy whimpered from being over-sensitized. Luke unlatched his mouth from Percy's shoulder and winced at the mark he'd left, having made the boy bleed.

"Ah hell... I'm sorry. I lost control." He was surprised by Percy clinging to him as he went to pull away. "Percy?"

"No, I liked it. Didn't even feel you break skin." Percy let himself become dead weight, holding Luke on top of him. His legs were around Luke's hips, holding him inside and keeping him from moving.

"I'm not gonna leave for long. I was gonna get something to clean us up is all." Luke propped himself up on his forearms, looking at the black haired beauty under him and then kissed him softly. 

"I got it." Percy called the water to him and used it to clean them, settling back once it was done. "There."

"I still need to look at the bitemark. Then we can cuddle." Luke nudged Percy with his nose, laughing slightly and freeing himself. He turned one of the lights on and examined the mark, cleaning the blood off and bandaging it carefully. "C'mere, Perc." He laid back down.

"Stay the night?" Percy curled up under the blankets with Luke, snuggling against the older boy and sighing in contentment.

"Wouldn't dream of going anywhere." Luke felt at peace here with Percy, not angry at his life as much. "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake." He promised and watched as Percy drifted off.


End file.
